The past to the present to the future
by lollilolli123
Summary: Tsuna didn't think when he went to get his guardians for dinner that he would be in for a whirlwind of adventure. What's Tsuna going to do when him and his guardians gets transported 400 years into the past? AllxTsuna Main pairing is now G27.
1. Chapter 1

**I know there's like 1000 past fics but mine is different (not). Just read my fanfiction. **

**Btw I have decided on a main pairing for this fic it's G27 as well as All x Tsuna (with selective pairing of course).**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn if you didn't figure.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed as he signed the eightieth paper about some minor mafia matters that he really didn't care about. It was a beautiful day outside and Tsuna couldn't enjoy it because he had been blowing off some unimportant papers for months and therefore had to finish it now, as ordered by Reborn.<p>

When the stack exceeded Tsuna's height, Reborn got sick of seeing the papers and threatened to feed aphrodisiacs to Mukuro and board him up in Tsuna's room whilst Tsuna was sleeping if he didn't do them. The moment Tsuna received that threat he ran to his office and started signing like there was no tomorrow and so there he was signing papers with his fancy black pen on his big, mahogany desk.

When the papers where over and done with Tsuna headed to the dining room to wait for his guardians.

* * *

><p>When Tsuna reluctantly became the Tenth Vongola boss at seventeen he was allowed to make up a set of ten rules that his guardians, allies and subordinates had to follow. The rules could be changed or replaced but you could only ever have ten rules and Tsuna's rules were changed a lot to make them solid so his intelligent guardians couldn't find a loop hole.<p>

Tsuna's rules weren't all made up at the same time but accumulated over the years, mostly when the guardians, Tsuna and Reborn all moved into the Vongola mansion. They were:

(1) All the guardians must have dinner together every night unless they have a legitimate reason, are on a mission or in solitary confinement.

(2) No one is allowed to kill Mukuro when he is released from Vendicare or hold any resentment for what he has done (that means you Hibari). Mukuro is to have a clean slate and treated like a new friend until (if) we become actual friends with him.

(3) The guardians will all live in the Vongola premises unless a legitimate reason is given.

(4) I will choose who I go out with and will not have anyone sabotage my dates or mess up anything else I do with the person I like or love.

(5) If there are any fights within the Vongola guardians, between our allies and the Vongola guardian that cannot be solved verbally and wish to be fought out they are to take place in the training room.

(6) You break it, you fix it. Or have to replace it if it is unfixable.

(7) I will not tolerate anyone attempting to rape me. Therefore anyone that tries will be beat up (by me); their injuries will not be healed and they will be put in isolation for a certain amount of time unless they are absolutely needed.

(8) No one is allowed to drug my food or anyone else's.

(9) Everyone will stay in their bathroom, bed or room and not come or attempt to come into mine unless it is for something involving friendship, mafia, missions, other guardians or anything non-sexual.

The Tenth was still undecided but Tsuna was tempted to waste it on Reborn is not allowed to sexually harass me and say it's training. Which he had to admit was pretty stupid.

Tsuna sank down in his seat at the head of the table and decided it wouldn't hurt to rest his eyes for a minute.

Boy he was wrong, several minutes later he awoke to Enma trying to unbutton his shirt.

"Tsuna, you're awake now!" Enma exclaimed retracting his hands.

"I am", Tsuna said menacingly, making Enma gulp.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Tsuna asked buttoning up his white shirt which was covered by and expensive black, silk vest which complemented his black pants.

"Well, I just got back from that peace mission in Germany you assigned me, so I came to give you the report", Enma said.

"Mmhn and where is the report?" Tsuna asked sitting up.

"Um...I...lost it?" Enma said looking down.

"Yes and I suppose you were looking for it down my shirt?" Tsuna huffed.

"Well you didn't really give me a chance to look for it there", Enma said, pulled out the closest seat to Tsuna and sat in it, pouting.

By then Tsuna was just about ready to hit Enma upside the head when Lambo walked in.

"Ara Tsuna what are you doing here so early? and why is Enma here?" Lambo asked, walking up to the seat across from Enma and taking it.

"I finished my papers so I decided to wait for everyone and well I was just about to ask Enma why he was here", Tsuna answered.

"Aren't you supposed to be training till 6?" Tsuna asked Lambo, totally ignoring Enma's presence and looking up at the gold clock above the glorious doors of the Vongola dining room.

"We finished early because I was to too good for Reborn to handle", Lambo said, but after receiving an unbelieving look from Tsuna Lambo then went on to say, "okay, Hibari busted in and said he needed the large training room for some reason. Then Hibari and Reborn started to fight and so I left."

"Dammit, everyone's down there watching", Tsuna assumed, standing up, "At this rate they'll all miss dinner, now I have to go and hall their asses to the dinner table", Tsuna said.

Tsuna stalked off to the largest training room followed by Enma and Lambo.

When they arrived at the training room banging and shouting could be heard. When they entered the training room they were greeted with the sight of Reborn and Hibari fighting, Yamamoto leaning against a wall counting money, Mukuro 'kufufuing' in a corner whenever someone got hit, Chrome, who was next to Mukuro, taking out a fifty and giving it to Yamamoto, Gokudera yelling 'are there were any further bets!' and Ryohei shouting 'extreme left punch! Fifty on Reborn! Extreme flying tonfa! Twenty on Hibari!'

Tsuna was so glad I-pin and Bianchi had gone on a weekend day spa trip or they would be unimpressed at the lack of family 'togetherness' that was being shown and Tsuna was extra glad that Kyoko and Haru weren't there. They would have flipped out at Hibari and Reborn and who knows how well that would have ended, especially Kyoko considering she was pregnant and extremely hormonal.

Kyoko and Haru were settled down and both had nice husbands now. When we changed the future ten years ago I guess since we eliminated the danger of Byakuran there wasn't any reason for Kyoko and Haru to get involved in the Mafia. But it was only a guess.

"Everyone, what exactly is going on here?" Tsuna asked darkly.

Everybody in the room turned to Tsuna and froze; he was emitting a dangerous aura and looked just about ready to kill somebody.

Dinner was always the most important meal of the day to Tsuna; it reminded him of his mother, god bless he soul, and the meals she used to cook and how everyone had to agree Nana was the best cook in the entire country.

After Tsuna's mum died due to an illness Tsuna had a lot of trouble doing anything and would often break into tears. It took Tsuna a long time to get over his mother's death but when he did he held the memories of his mother close and one of his closest memories was her cooking.

So when someone didn't attend dinner because they didn't want to have dinner with everyone, it made Tsuna depressed. In the end everyone attended dinner for Tsuna, even if they had had a huge fight with another guardian, had been severely injured or were in the foulest mood imaginable. They came to dinner.

It also helped Tsuna lessen the amount of times certain guardians attempted to rape him; no one wanted to be in solitary confinement because it made Tsuna quieter and less lively at dinner and in general, as well as when almost all the family was out on missions.

Tsuna had accepted the fact that everyone had to go out on missions, so he was fine at dinner when a couple of people were out on missions. It was just when people chose not to attend dinner on purpose that got to him.

"I said, what exactly is going on here?" Tsuna asked his voice starting to rise.

"Well...you see..."Yamamoto started, stopping when Tsuna turned to look at him, "I got nothing", Yamamoto resigned.

"Idiot", Gokudera mumbled.

"Ah Gokudera, are you volunteering to explain what's going on?" Tsuna asked.

"Urm...we were... ", Gokudera stumbled, 'Betting on who would win the fight. There's 70 on Hibari and 180 on Reborn" Gokudera added, speaking so fast you couldn't understand him.

"That was way too fast. Good thing I recorded what you were saying", Tsuna said holding up a silver recording device.

Tsuna fiddled with the buttons on the recorder then played what Gokudera said in slow motion, "wweee wweerree...betting on who would win the fight. There's 70 on Hibari and 180 on Reborn".

"That's pretty lame betting on a fight between guardians", Lambo said, smiling at the fact that he was the only guardian Tsuna wasn't mad at.

"You bet 30 on Reborn, you idiot!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Don't you have some sort of code of silence to not say who bet what?" Lambo whined.

Yamamoto and Gokudera shared a look and then said in unison, "nope", which made Lambo go cry in a corner.

"What's Enma doing here?" Yamamoto asked after he saw Enma, who looking very smug, leaning next to the entrance to the training area.

"I still don't know", Tsuna said looking at Enma.

After Tsuna saw how smug Enma looked he added, "I'm still mad at you", which made Enma go cry in a corner with Lambo.

"Everyone, it's time for dinner, come on", Tsuna said, walking over to the door and motioning for everyone to go through it.

Mukuro was the first to head to the door but instead of going through the door he wrapped his arms around Tsuna and asked for forgiveness, which made Chrome face palm, Hibari jealous and slightly stupid for not thinking of it first, Gokudera rage, Yamamoto stop Gokudera, Ryohei pick his nose, Enma sulk harder and Lambo throw the Ten year Bazooka.

The Ten year Bazooka went flying across the room, hit Mukuro in the back, and fell to the ground with a large 'CRACK'. Mukuro let go of Tsuna and everyone turned to the Ten year Bazooka which was now emitting red smoke.

"Everyone run!"Reborn yelled but it was too late, the Ten year Bazooka exploded into red smoke, surrounding everyone.

"Everybody group up, follow the sound of my voice", Tsuna said.

While everyone got in a tight circle the smoke began to clear to reveal...forest?

"Where the Fu-"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe I don't know why but hehehe.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi hi! I just want to say I have some plans for a couple of people who I'm pairing with Tsuna.**

_**I suggest you read this**__: _**The following people will not be totally paired with Tsuna because I have plans for them: **Lambo, G, Yamamoto and Gokudera. I may add some characters to this list if I decide where that pairing is going.

**Disclaimer:** I ain't owning anything but the clothes on my boday!

* * *

><p>"Where the fu-" Gokudera started to say ,gaping at the surrounding forest, before being interrupted by Tsuna screaming, "Holy fuck! I'm a fourteen year old again!"<p>

And to everyone's surprise Tsuna was right, they were all back in their adolescent forms, their clothes loosely hanging from their bodies, their shoes too big and their Vongola rings not quite fitting on their fingers anymore.

"LAM-BO, where-are-we?" Reborn asked a 5 year Lambo, who was scarcely clothed, drawing all the attention to Lambo and Reborn, surprising everyone.

Reborn wasn't a baby like everyone thought he would be. How my times would Reborn's body change anyway? First he was an adult, then a baby, then an adult again and now he looked about 18!

"I don't know! All I did was throw the Ten year bazooka!" Lambo squealed.

"Stop harassing Lambo, right now we need to figure out where we are and why we're all ten years younger", Enma said, surveying his surroundings, just like Tsuna.

"Isn't it obvious? The Ten year bazooka has done two things it was not originally invented to do. It has transported us to god knows where and has altered our bodies in the process", Gokudera said exasperated.

"We all know that but we need to know why and how to change our bodies back to normal" Tsuna said irritated.

"Shut up herbivores and Tsunayoshi, I hear something", Hibari said cocking his head to the side.

Everyone waited and listened and sure enough there was the sound of distant shouting.

"Everyone let's clear off", Tsuna said looking at his guardians and Enma, "wait a minute, where's Chrome!"

"Ah, this is probably a bad time to say this but Chrome snuck off on holidays a couple of days ago and asked me to cover for her", Mukuro said scratching his head.

"I'll deal with you later" Tsuna said, glaring at Mukuro, "for now keep together, does everyone have your weapons on you?"

When Tsuna got everyone's confirmation, he signaled for them to leave in the opposite way from the voices and they all began to leave. But before they could take a single step they all tripped over their too big clothes and ended up on the ground.

"These clothes aren't extreme, they don't fit!" Ryohei exclaimed, getting up and glaring down at his clothes.

"Everyone roll up your sleeves and pants legs and pull your belts tighter, and ditch your shoes, that way we can at least walk. Except for you Lambo, we'll just wrap you up in your shirt", Tsuna said, rolling up his sleeves before taking off his pants, leaving him in only a shirt and some loose boxers.

"Tsuna! What are you doing!" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm not wearing a belt and I don't have anything to tie my pants up with, so I'm just gonna carry them", Tsuna said innocently, totally unaware of the hungry wolves whose eyes were ravishing his body.

"Tenth, wear my belt!" Gokudera exclaimed blushing and trying to get his belt undone.

"Just let him do what he wants", Reborn said eerily, preventing Gokudera from taking off his belt.

"Ok..." Gokudera said, taking his hands away from his belt and rolling up his sleeves.

When everyone was done with preparation, Tsuna grabbed Lambo and signalled for the second time to head away from the voices which were much closer than before.

After about half an hour of trying to figure out where they were and avoiding the suspicious noises coming from random directions, Tsuna decided to stop and rest up near a stream.

"I think there's about a 95% chance that there's battles going on around here", Gokudera said, sitting down next to Yamamoto on a mossy log.

"Of course, are you retarded? what else would make those sorts of noises?" Mukuro stated, lazily stretching his legs out.

"Why you-"

"Calm, Gokudera", Tsuna said sitting down next to Enma, making a lot of his guardians jealous, "I think we may need to go and see one of the battles we keep hearing, it may help us now where we are. So far all we've done is run around in some forest, if were gonna get anywhere we should at least know what the situation is around here", Tsuna added.

"Mmhn, I agree with Tsuna", Reborn said before taking a quick drink from the stream.

"Better decide fast, a stream isn't the safest place to linger around, it's very open", Hibari said, annoyed at everything.

"I have decided. Okay here's what were gonna do. First were gonna spilt up into two teams and check out two different nearby fights. Then were gonna group up again here in about an hour. If one team doesn't turn up half an hour after the appointed time the other team will go searching in the missing team. Got it?" Tsuna explained, turned to look at every single member of his party.

After Tsuna received a 'got it' or some form of agreement from everybody he began to plot out teams.

"Okay so team 1 is going to be Me, Lambo, Hibari, Mukuro and Ryohei. Team 2 will be Enma, Reborn, Gokudera and Yamamoto", Tsuna said, "Enma you'll be leading Team 2", Tsuna added, looking at the Shimon boss.

"Why do I have to be on the same team as that stupid pineapple?" Hibari asked irritated.

"You both need to be where I can see you", Tsuna said firmly.

"You can see me any time you want", Mukuro said seductively into Tsuna's ear, earning him a punch in the jaw and a few stifled laughs from the other guardians.

"We're checking out the fight to the South", Tsuna said to his team, "and your checking out the fight that's North-east of here", he said to Team 2.

"Have your weapons out and ready so if you encounter any trouble you're prepared", Tsuna said, "Alright everyone, move out!" Tsuna instructed, thinking about how he had always wanted to say that.

Team 2 left immediately but Tsuna had to go through the trouble of finding little Lambo who had wandered off somewhere while they were talking. When Team 1 found Lambo they head East towards a battle that was still raging on half an hour later.

^^^Team 2^^^

"Idiot, can't you land quieter; I swear the whole forest can hear when you jump!" Gokudera whispered loudly to Yamamoto.

"Wow, you can hear me jumping? I didn't think you could hear me over the sound of your elephant jumps, in fact can you hear me right now? Helllooo", Yamamoto whispered back which made Gokudera turn red and look away, pretending to focus on jumping on the thickest branch he could find on the next tree. (Yea they're doing it Naruto style! Cept the trees they're landing on are tree colored!)

Over the years Yamamoto started to pick up what Gokudera was saying wasn't that nice and began to retaliate. Yamamoto's first insults were awkward and not well thought out but after sometime he began to get pretty good at them and could even leave Gokudera speechless sometimes.

"Shhh, we're approaching the fight now, keep yourselves hidden and make as little noise as possible", Enma said, taking the lead. Enma was a boss so naturally Tsuna's guardians followed, except for Reborn but he knew what to do anyway.

***Team 1***

"That's it! I'm going to slam your butt ugly face into a tree till it breaks!" Mukuro threatened Hibari, pulling off his loose gloves to show he was serious.

"I'd like to see you try and what brought this on all of a sudden?" Hibari said smugly.

"I saw you staring at his ass and I'm going to tell now so you know, his ass is mine!" Mukuro said angrily.

"Like hell my ass is yours!" Tsuna exclaimed going and punching Mukuro and Hibari.

"What the hell was that for!" Hibari asked.

"To be honest I saw you staring at my ass as well", Tsuna said glaring at the two troublesome guardians, "now shut up and let's get going".

Through that whole exchange Ryohei and Lambo stood on the sidelines. Ryohei was totally lost and Lambo was glad Tsuna was holding him or he would've probably punched by him to for staring at his ass.

Tsuna sighed and rounded up his guardians, right then his intuition kicked in.

"Everyone get down!" Tsuna said in the most urgent and quietest voice he would muster.

Everyone dropped to the ground and waited, they didn't have to wait long because soon enough there was a fight going only a few meters away from where they were hiding.

Tsuna signalled for all his guardians to stay put while he took a little peek through the bushes at the fight. Tsuna poked his head out from in-between two bushes and paled at the sight before him. There right before his eyes was the 1st generation Vongola Rain guardian, Asari Ugetsu fighting some men in blue suits.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG someone appeared! Lulz I'm so random.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**To Yuujou Kami: Yes Lambo is back to his afro haired days but I have a plan! Muhahaha.**

**Expect the unexpected now! **

**Card captors a mystic adventure. **

**Card captors a quest for all time. **

**Each card possesses a power that's known and we've got to find them to bring the power home! (Kinda forgot this line)**

**Sorry I'm sick and random and it's 3am, never mind me.**

**Dis-clam-er:** I claim clams! But not KHR. Don't sue meeee! (Hehehe Vongola=clams hehehe)

* * *

><p>Tsuna ducked back down behind the leafy, green, bushes and tried the hardest he could to not make any noise. Tsuna couldn't believe his eyes, there in front of him was the 1st generation Rain guardian Asari Ugetsu...which meant that they were <strong>400 years in the past.<strong>

Tsuna shook out of his daze and, his head still spinning, he began to army crawl back to his guardians. When he reached his guardians he quietly whispered for them to slowly crawl away, knowing that the fighting would block out his whisper.

They all crawled away from the fight that was still blazing on behind them, until they were far away enough to stand up and talk without being seen or heard by any potential enemies.

"So?" Mukuro prompted.

Tsuna took a deep breath before saying in the calmest voice he could muster, "there were some men in blue suits fighting...the first generation rain guardian. I believe we are currently 400 years in the past".

Everyone went silent, trying to make sure they had all heard correctly and that Tsuna hadn't gone crazy(er).

"But that doesn't make sense!" Ryohei exclaimed, disturbing the shocked silence that had descended on the group.

"It really does make sense but that doesn't mean it's not completely and utterly freaky", Tsuna said slowly, running his hands through his hair. "At this rate I'm going to go bald from stress!" Tsuna added.

"You can always get a wig", Hibari said with a smirk.

"Yes, you're a genius! I can get a wig 400 fucking years in the past Hibari", Tsuna snapped, reminding everyone of their current situation.

"Let's just go back to the meeting point", Tsuna said with a sigh, taking Lambo off Ryohei. (Hibari and Mukuro had refused to hold 'that little brat' while Tsuna had gone to check out the fight).

^^^Team 2^^^

"Shut up idiots, were only about ½ a kilometer away from the fight", Reborn said in a low voice to Gokudera and Yamamoto who were arguing quietly.

Reborn words were followed by silence which didn't last long because soon a large 'BOOM' resounded from up ahead. The group sped up after they heard the 'BOOM', eager to find out just who was fighting uhead and maybe even why.

A few minutes later they split up into two groups to check out the battle from two different sides, Enma and Yamamoto and Reborn and Gokudera.

They got into position, peeked out from the trees and needless to say they froze the moment they saw who was battling it out.

Reborn, Enma, Yamamoto and Gokudera shared looks from their positions in the trees. The weight of what they just seen sinking in, there was the 1st generation Vongola storm guardian G, battling with masked men in red garbs.

They moved off to a location far away from the 1st generation storm guardian after the shock of what they had just seen began to wear off.

"Holy Fuck", was the first word uttered after a tense silence.

"Oh, shut it Gokudera", Reborn said irritated.

"Fuck no, I will not shut it! We're 400 years in the past!" Gokudera screamed.

"Shhh...Someone could hear you" Enma said quietly but urgently.

"We need to go back to the rendezvous point. If everyone else doesn't already know about this we have to tell them", Yamamoto said seriously.

"Fine then, let's leave", Reborn said, stalking off.

Everyone followed, pushing their thoughts about their predicament aside, they instead thought about how Reborn looked as a distraction, considering before they had been too busy to properly check him out.

Reborn still had the same spiky, black hair but it was a bit longer and was missing his curly sideburns. He was wearing his fedora but it looked odd on him since it was too big and fell over his eyes sometimes. Reborn's all together looked a little awkward; everyone supposed that Reborn's teenage years hadn't been the best because looked altogether estranged in his teenage body. Though Reborn's awkwardness was a phase he had gone through and there was no doubt that Reborn had hated that phase. And Reborn didn't really try to hide it, since they had gone back to the past he was constantly annoyed, scratch that, even more annoyed than usual.

***Team 1***

"Lambo, please stop singing", Tsuna begged, as Lambo proceeded to sing an MA rated song. (1)

Lambo stopped singing for a moment to ask, "Why?"

"Because you aren't singing an EXTREME song!" Ryohei exclaimed, as they walked.

"No that's not what I meant. Number 1 your singing's annoying, number 2 it could get us noticed and number 3 Lambo, to be honest you suck at singing", Tsuna stated, effectively making Lambo tear up and shut up at the same time.

The group walked in silence until they reached the rendezvous point or what they thought was the rendezvous point.

"Which idiot herbivore got us lost?" Hibari asked irritated.

^^^Team 2^^^

"We're making good time, we should arrive at the meeting point soon", Enma said.

"Everybody already knows that so just shut up and lead", Reborn said, annoyed at almost everything. Reborn's mood had been declining ever since they found out where they were and Reborn wasn't in a good mood to start off.

"I think you need to calm down a little Reborn", Yamamoto said hesitantly.

"I am calm, see this smile", Reborn said with a smile that could make babies and puppies die whilst weaving a web of lies.

Everything went silent and Reborn's mood was not brought to light again due to fear of being murdered.

"Do you see the others anywhere?" Gokudera asked, his head peeking out from behind a bush.

"I can't tell, someone should go out into the open and see", Yamamoto said.

Looks were exchanged and eventually Gokudera snapped and stormed out into the open. Gokudera surveyed the area before turning back to his comrades and shaking his head, symbolising that there was neither friends nor enemies anywhere in the vicinity.

The rest of the group filed out from behind the bushes and found places to sit, awaiting the arrival of other part of their family.

***Team 1***

"Okay, now we're going in the right direction", Hibari said matter-of-factly.

"Pfft, no we're not, you've got about as much sense of direction as a blind, fat lady", Mukuro said.

"What does the lady being fat have to do with anything?" Ryohei asked.

"You see when the fat lady, or Hibari in this case, takes a step forward they get confused because their blubber goes in all different directions and makes their sense of direction go all wonky", Mukuro explained.

"This is extremely confusing", Ryohei mumbled.

"I'll bite you to death for calling me a fat lady", Hibari said to Mukuro, taking out his silver tonfas and getting into a battle position.

Mukuro stifled a laugh before saying, "Oh no, what am I going to do?" ,dramatically before pulling out his trident and challenging Hibari, "come at me bro". (2)

Tsuna snatched the weapons off his guardian before they could start fighting, "is it me? Or have you two become even more childish than before!" Tsuna said exasperated.

Tsuna's mist and cloud guardians pouted before looking down at the ground and apologizing quietly.

"An apology won't do. Honestly can't you two be more mature? And Hibari I expected this from Mukuro but you as well?" Tsuna said adding more shame onto the pile of guilt

"Now be good, while I figure out where we're going", Tsuna said slowly so they understood.

Tsuna then began walking in a seemingly random direct, lifting up Lambo so he could sit on his shoulder. The group followed and Lambo stuck his tongue out at Hibari and Mukuro to piss them off. However no matter how pissed off they were the trio couldn't beat the crap out of the annoying cow or they would be in deep shit.

^^^Team 2^^^

"This is boring, how much time left before one team begins the search for another?" Enma asked.

Gokudera pulled out his watch before answering, "We've got about 45 minutes before we begin searching".

"Ok", Enma replied, leaning down to roll up one his pants legs again.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Yamamoto said all of a sudden.

"What?" Enma questioned before voices could be heard all around them.

The four got up off the grund and came together in a tight circle, knowing that they were being surrounded and soon were going to be attacked.

Slowly people came out from behind the bushes, all dressed in the same black suits with matching black ties and shoes.

"Who are you?" a young, blonde haired man asked.

"As if we would tell you anything", Reborn said smugly.

"Then we'll have to pry the information out of you", the blonde haired man said before signalling an attack.

Before the enemies reached team 2 Enma said in a low voice, "I hope everyone remembers these illusions, they're similar to the ones we faced when we fought Daemon".

Gokudera and Yamamoto then realized why they had such a familiar feeling while Reborn just scoffed as he knew this information already.

A group of three people moved to attack from the right side, where Yamamoto was, and as the group prepared for the assault a voice rang out across the scene.

"STOP! Daemon they're only children!" a voice commanded before a figure emerged from the trees, a figure with shining golden locks and a familiar face.

All the people disappeared and left one lone man standing there. The group felt resentment rise up from within when they saw Daemon but had to push it down again and remind themselves that they had never met this man before, technically.

"What are you doing here?" Giotto calmly asked the group.

"Fuck off, don't even try and talk to us", Gokudera said, mentally apologizing to Giotto.

Giotto was naturally affronted, there standing in front of him was a teen of no more than fourteen years old swearing and being extremely rude.

"Calm down, I just want to know why your here or perhaps what your here for", Giotto said, reminding himself that although they looked like a bunch of kids, apart from the older one but he was still considered a kid anyway, they could still be in the mafia.

"It's not a question of why we're here, it's more a question of how to get back", Reborn said, speaking in riddles. The rest of the group took the hint at where the conversation was going and suspected pretty soon there would be some serious mind fuck going on.

"Okay...are any of you actually going to answer my questions?" Giotto asked.

The group looked around at each other before answering in a cheeky, playful manner, "nope".

By then Daemon had snapped and was just about ready to snap off their head however he was held back by Giotto's presence, Daemon pushed aside the urge to injure the group of teens before saying in a frost tone, "then we'll have to take you in for questioning".

The group looked collectively hesitant and slightly shocked, weighing the risk of disocoverey and many other thing in their mind.

Giotto sighed, "I suppose your right Daemon, I just wanted to get the answers out of them then maybe send them on their way, however now we have to bring you in", Giotto said turning to address the teens.

The group then spontaneously bolted in all different directions but Daemon had expected something like that to happen and had already stationed people in the bushes.

The people in the bushes jumped out suddenly and each teen, naturally, froze before recoiling and this gave Giotto and Daemon just enough time to round up the teens.

The group was tense wondering if they should fight or run that was before Giotto spoke, "if you come willingly I will provide you with food and shelter and you will be treated humanely, if you resist you will be treated much worse".

The offer pissed Daemon, due to the fact he couln't use the easiest methods of getting information, but Giotto was happy that he had found a peaceful solution.

Reborn, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Enma all gave each other a look before doing the only thing they could do in this situation. Give themselves up.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! This chapter is slightly longer than usual hazza! Hmmm I kinda want pizza!<strong>

**(1) **If you don't know what MA15+ is cuz ur from a different country or something, It's a rating for like movies and TV shows and stuff. I think you can figure out it's for people 15 and up since it's kinda MA15+.

**(2) **Lol Mukuro's *fail* gangstaness (I don't mean to offend any gangstas with this, trust me I love ganagstas :) )


	4. Chapter 4

**Mild lime ahead! (p.s this is my first lime so if it sucks tell me how to improve)**

**Yipee! On with the fic...eee! **

**Disclaimer: **Hmmm my nails are black...Oh and KHR dosen't belong to me but some sexy black nail polish does

* * *

><p>***Team 1***<p>

"We're still extremely lost aren't we?" Ryohei asked.

"No we're not! My hyper intuition is telling me that we're going towards something", Tsuna replied.

"Something?" Lambo questioned.

"My intuition only leads me to the safest place near here since safety is the priority right now..." Tsuna said.

"That means we could end up anywhere", Hibari said annoyed.

"Hey, at least we'll be safe until we find out which way to go", Tsuna replied.

"Just stop talking, it's making me feel irritated", Mukuro whined, trudging along.

"Oh shut up you stupid pineapple", Hibari said.

"Don't you two even think about fighting or I will castrate the both of you", Tsuna said darkly, fed up with the twos antics.

This made both the mist and clouds guardians go silent as well as the lighting and sun, "Tsuna you're kinda scary right now", Lambo said.

"We're 400 years in the past, I just spent eight hours doing paperwork before we got here and I have to babysit Hibari and Mukuro since I just had to put them on my team. It's not the best day for me", Tsuna said, jumping over a log that was in the way whilst Lambo was clinging to his hair so he wouldn't fall off.

Mukuro's mind began to wander as they wandered through the forest and after some pervy thoughts about Tsuna he came to a realization. A realization that made Mukuro very happy and slightly horny.

"Pineapple-head, why the hell are you prancing along like a fairy princess?" Hibari questioned.

"No reason", Mukuro said lightly.

"Leave him alone Hibari, he's obviously retreated into his own world of weirdness and that means we don't have to deal with him anymore", Tsuna said.

"Hey Tsuna! It's starting to get dark, I reckon we should rest for a while", Ryohei suggested.

"That gives us even more reason to keep going, the others will have definitely started looking for us by now", Tsuna replied.

"I think Turf top's right for once; our bodies aren't as strong as they were before, most of us are half our size or more now", Lambo said, surprisingly wise.

"Okay, for a little while", Tsuna conceded.

^^^Team 2^^^

"So...where are you from?" Giotto asked, once again trying to probe information out of the group of teens.

"Well I was born on a mountain then I went and lived in Italy for a while then I went to-" Reborn ranted.

"That is a complete lie", Daemon interjected.

"Me? Lie? Never", Reborn said offended.

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Enma were secretly laughing although they had to question why Reborn was acting weird. Maybe because he's never been captured before?

"I'm hungry. Do you have food where ever we're going", Enma asked.

"No, we don't have food!" Daemon exclaimed.

"Of course we have food, I'll have some prepared when we get back", Giotto said, ignoring what Daemon said. "By the way I have a question, why are you all wearing clothes that are way too big for you?" Giotto asked, knowing that although the clothes they were wearing were well made they obviously didn't fit.

"You think we have time to get clothes that fit?" Gokudera said exasperated.

"Ummm...yes?" Giotto answered.

"Well we don't", Yamamoto said.

"Well these questions are going nowhere. Can you at least tell me your names!" Giotto said, getting tired of beating around the bush.

"Sure" they answered in unison.

Giotto and Daemon were surprised at how easy that was however they were over suspicious at the fact that they had agreed and expected fake names from the group.

"I'm Enma", the red headed teen with a bandaid over his nose said.

"Gokudera", the silver haired teen stated.

"Hi, I'm Yamamoto", the tan, black haired one said, fighting the urge to smile.

"What the hell was that! 'Hi, I'm Yamamoto', gang bang me now!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"At least I don't sound like I'm naming a country. Gokudera, it's only slightly cleaner than a rat's ass, come and live here today!" Yamamoto retorted.

"Shut the hell up both of you!" Reborn commanded, trying hard not to crank out his gun and start shooting. "I'm Reborn, remember it", Reborn added, turning to face Giotto who was leading before turning to Daemon who was bringing up the rear.

"That's ridiculous, at least come up with a believable name", Daemon said.

"How dare you! For your information that is his name!" Gokudera yelled.

"Gokudera, calm down", Giotto said soothingly, "Daemon apologize", Giotto said, turning to Daemon.

A look of indignation passed over Daemon's face before he resigned and apologized quietly, "I'm sorry for accusing you of using a fake name".

"Good, now let's keep going, if we keep stopping we won't make it home till midnight", Giotto said.

***Team 1***

"Tsuna, I'm hungry", Lambo whined.

"It's my childhood all over again", Tsuna commented.

"Would you like me to bite you to death too? Although I warn you it may be a little sexier now", Hibari said.

"I can't be bothered to deal with you right now", Tsuna said, "let's just get some rest and before you say anything I know it's only like 5 o'clock but I plan to search for team 2 at night because they will definitely stay in the same spot and there will be less enemies. Lambo you've got first watch after that is Mukuro then me then Hibari. We'll take watch in hourly intervals".

The team slowly settled and fell asleep on the slightly grass ground in a clearing where the fading light from the sun filtered through the trees. Except Lambo but he was still daydreaming and his daydreams were about as innocent as Mukuro's.

Tsuna rose from his bed, feeling parched and needing to stretch his aching limbs, "Tsuna, you don't have watch for at least another half an hour", Mukuro said quietly.

"I just need to stretch for a bit", Tsuna replied quietly.

Tsuna rose from the grassy ground and walked over to where Mukuro was sitting to stretch, "Mukuro how do you feel about...today and the fact that we're temporarily stuck in the past?"

Mukuro got up and beckoned Tsuna into the forest, Tsuna followed, wondering if Mukuro was worried about waking the others up.

"I feel that it could work out", Mukuro said knowingly.

Tsuna was confused and Mukuro used that moment to pounce. Mukuro pushed Tsuna against a particularly large tree, shoving his leg in between Tsuna's and placing both his hands beside Tsuna's head.

"What are you doing Mukuro", Tsuna said quickly.

"I'm just going to make you feel good", Mukuro said, one hand trailing down to slide up under Tsuna's oversized shirt and brush against his stomach.

"M-Mukuro stop it! You're not allowed to do this!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I can now, your rules aren't in effect anymore Tsuna, you shouldn't even exist in this time and you certainly aren't Vongola decimo, well you are but you aren't...you get what I'm saying", Mukuro said, sliding his hand up further and lightly brushing against one of Tsuna nipples.

Mukuro took his other hand down from the tree and tangled it in Tsuna's hair, enjoying the soft, silky feeling of it shortly after sliding his hand down to caress Tsuna's face before leaning in to claim Tsuna's lips.

"Mmf!" Tsuna exclaimed, struggling to get away from his captor by squirming and hitting his back although his blows did virtually nothing and so did his struggling.

Mukuro nipped Tsuna lips, seeking entrance which Tsuna did not give. Mukuro lifted his knee sending shocks of electricity through Tsuna, forcing his mouth open to gasp. Mukuro plunged in to Tsuna mouth the moment it was accessible, enjoying the warmth and taste of...Tsuna.

Tsuna's struggles died down and soon Tsuna found himself wanting to kiss back but he stayed strong and simply let Mukuro do what he wanted...Who was he kidding he really wanted to kiss back, and so Tsuna did. Without Mukuro coaxing him at all Tsuna began to kiss back, hoping to gain dominance in the kiss which Mukuro would not let happen. And so it became a battle. Which Mukuro soon won due to the fact that Tsuna knew Mukuro would be pissed if had known that Tsuna had way more experience in kissing than him and was a better kisser.

The two broke apart after several minutes of steamy kissing, "Tsuna", Mukuro said, "that was wonderful".

Tsuna blushed and looked away, feeling like he had broken some sort of vow he had made to himself to never get involved with Mukuro...or Hibari for that matter.

"But it gets better", Mukuro said, getting down on his knees.

"Hey!" Tsuna protested, backing up further against the tree and placing a hand on Mukuro's head to stop him getting closer.

Mukuro tossed Tsuna's hand aside and lifted up Tsuna's shirt to get a look at the bulge in his tight, black boxers, "you're fighting me but you're already this turned on?"

Tsuna lifted up his hand to cover the blush that had spread across his face, "your blush is cute, don't hide it, just like you shouldn't hide this-"Mukuro said freeing Tsuna's hardened length from the confines of his boxers.

"Ah" Tsuna cried out as the cool air hit his length, making it twitch, "it's twitching, how erotic", Mukuro said seductively.

"J-just get on with it", Tsuna panted.

"My pleasure", Mukuro said, taking the head of Tsuna's member in his mouth.

Mukuro slowly took Tsuna length in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, sucking on it, lapping up the pre-cum that was leaking out. While Mukuro was making Tsuna feel amazing Tsuna was having a metal battle within of reason vs. horny and horny won by a landslide.

Tsuna went back to moaning and gasping as Mukuro continued to suck and lick and tease his length, sending jolts of electricity through him. Tsuna felt his climax coming and grabbed Mukuro's hair and forcing his length deep into Mukuro's mouth Tsuna came loudly, his grip on Mukuro hair loosening.

Mukuro jerked back as he swallowed Tsuna cum, not wanting to waste one bit of it and trying hard to get over the taste. It tasted ok but it definitely wasn't delicious and Mukuro certainly wasn't used to it.

"Sorry", Tsuna gasped, coming down from his high.

"Don't apologize, it was breath taking, literally", Mukuro said, rising up from the ground.

"I'm gonna go on watch now..." Tsuna said awkwardly.

"Ok!" Mukuro said happily.

"You should get some shut eye", Tsuna added, walking back to the temporary camp.

^^^Team 2^^^

"We're nearly there so I'm going to have to block your vision, sorry", Giotto said, nodding to Daemon.

Daemon cast his illusions and a black cloud formed over each member of team 2's eyes but little did they know that the group could see past illusion although they weren't exactly going tell.

"Ummm, how will we walk?" Enma asked.

"Well lead you", Giotto said.

Giotto went and grabbed Enma's arm and Gokudera's while Daemon went and grabbed Reborn's and Yamamoto, much to their distain.

"Giotto, let's g-"

"BOSS! THERE'S ASSASIANS AHEAD!" an injured man yelled.

"Daemon, watch this lot! And take care of him!" Giotto screamed pointing to the injured man before heading off in the direction the he had come from.

"Idiot, like you can do it alone", Daemon said, tending to the injured man with bandages he had been carrying.

"Come on you four", Daemon said, rounding the 'blind' group up, "we're going to go help Giotto...or at least I am, you can all stand on the sideline...and maybe get killed".

* * *

><p><strong>I am finishing it there because it's 5:55am kind of auspicious doncha think? You must be thinking wow 5:55am that's pretty early, well it's not because I stayed up all night! HAHAHAHA THE AKUMAS WILL GET YOU! NO JK I WAS JUST READY D. GRAY-MAN BEFORE AND WENT MILDLY INSANE.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I like cheese. Think you've got the wrong fic? Well there's about a 99.99% chance you do but to those 0.01% that got it right, WELCOME!**

**To answer your question yes I've gotten crazier, has this fic gotten crazier? Most likely but it's still reasonable...maybe. Also if you want to know why I took so long to update go see the latest chapter of my other fic: The day the angel crashed into my life it explains most of the reasons and I'm too lazy to put them here. Anyway who wants to listen to three hours of me explaining why this took so long?...unless you're really curious about it. **

**Disclaimer: **I like unicorns and KHR. I don't own either but I do own a car.

**If your absent minded and you know it clap your hands, *clap, clap* If your absent minded and you know it clap your hands, *clap, clap*, If your absent minded and you know it and you really, really show it, if you forget to thank people, clap your hands, *clap, clap*...yea, I forgot to thank everyone for your reviews soooooo THANK YOU! :)**

^^^Team 2^^^

"Daemon! I thought I told you to stay back!" Giotto screeched, turning to yell his head off at Daemon while keeping an eye on the enemy out of the corner of his eye.

"I can't just leave you to fight them alone!" Daemon replied.

"What's happening!" Enma cried, playing the part of a freaked out captive.

"Daemon what the hell were you thinking, bringing four blind children into battle!" Giotto screamed before punching an assassin square in the face with his lit up gloves, knocking him out.

"I'm not a child!" Reborn yelled indignantly.

"Yes you are, now shut up!" Daemon sad, joining the battle.

The four 'blind' 'children' were effectively ignored for most of the battle but towards the end an assassin with a death wish attacked the group. The four were ready for the would-be assassin and had their hands on their weapons (which were hidden beneath their clothes) ready when Daemon swooped in and saved them. They were to say the least gobsmacked then they reminded themselves, this was a different man, not the slightly insane one they met in the future.

"What was that?" Gokudera asked. Even if they knew what was happening they still had to at act like they didn't.

"You were nearly all killed", Daemon said, "don't just stand there in the middle of a battle! You have to move around, dodge a little!"

"We can't, were blind", Yamamoto stated.

"Never mind, the battle will be over soon so just shut up and try and stay inconspicuous, ok?" Daemon said.

"K" the group chorused.

"Yeah they're gonna die...Shame they were nice kids" Daemon mumbled to himself before throwing himself in to the fray.

After another twenty minutes the battle was over and surprisingly enough no one was dead. The group then restarted their walk in silence, that was, until incoherent shouting could be heard up ahead.

"I'll go check it out", Giotto said.

"No, let's stay together", Daemon said

"Fine but you have to watch the kids", Giotto said.

"For the last fucking time we aren't kids or children!" Gokudera exclaimed, even if they looked like teenagers they were still adults.

"Okay, okay...young adults then?" Giotto questioned.

"Better", Gokudera replied.

"Hurry up", Daemon urged, roughly pulling Reborn and Yamamoto forward, Giotto followed, pulling Enma and Gokudera along much softer.

The group proceeded towards the noise when all of a sudden it dawned on four members of the group that the voices they were hearing sounded awfully familiar. As they got closer Enma, Reborn, Gokudera and Yamamoto could distinctly make out the voices of Mukuro and Hibari which was truly worrying.

"It sounds like a case of domestic violence I think we should leave them alone", Reborn said.

"No, it sounds like a verbal fight, it could get ugly...you wouldn't happen to know who was fighting would you?" Daemon asked suspiciously.

"Nope", Reborn responded truthfully, if those two idiots were stupid enough to fight in the middle of enemy territory Reborn would not have anything to do with them.

"Stop, someone's coming", Giotto said, pulling his two captives behind a tree, Daemon following.

The faint rustling of leaves could be heard before a boy, wearing only a giant white shirt and vest went running past with a baby on his shoulder, pants in his hands and a white haired boy following him.

Giotto couldn't keep his eyes off the boy's gorgeous face, toned legs and peaceful demeanour (even when running through a forest wearing no pants he looked calm); the boy was something you'd expect to find in a fairytale or a painting. He looked so surreal like he belonged up in the sky. Giotto couldn't help it he was enraptured with a boy he had only just seen, he had to get to know him.

"Follow that boy", Giotto ordered dreamily.

"But I thought we were checking out the yelling?" Daemon said.

"I-I mean follow the sound of the yelling", Giotto said, coming to his senses and realizing that it could be enemies shouting...he could always find the strange boy later.

***Team1***

"Fucking Hibari, fucking Mukuro, the next time they leave camp to fight about something that's no doubt stupid, I'm going to fed them to Natsu", Tsuna mumbled angrily.

"Calm down, being angry isn't extreme", Ryohei said.

"Hibari and Mukuro will soon know how extreme my anger can be", Tsuna replied crossly.

"I think we should leave him alone", Lambo leaned over and whispered to Ryohei.

"I think we should leave Mukuro and Hibari alone but we can't since they're fucktards", Tsuna said irritably.

"Tsuna what is with you? You've been extremely stressed and irritable today", Ryohei asked.

"I'm just tired", Tsuna replied, holding back the long rant he had prepared in his head.

"But we were just resting...?" Ryohei said confused.

"Uhhhh...I was having trouble sleeping", Tsuna said, a light blush adorning his face.

The blush went unnoticed by Lambo and Ryohei as the group continued their journey and all too soon they reached Hibari and Mukuro's location.

"Back off Mukuro", Hibari snarled.

"No you back off Hi-baaaaa-riiiii", Mukuro taunted.

"Your just asking for it", Hibari said menacingly.

"Asking for what?" Mukuro enquired.

"To get the living daylights and that attitude beaten out of you", Hibari responded.

"Yes, well-"

"Shut up the both of you!" Tsuna yelled, stepping in between the fighting two.

"Tsuna", Mukuro said happily.

"There it is again! It's that same stupid look you've had for the past few hours when you look at Tsuna, it's really pissing me off!" Hibari exclaimed.

"Just shut up and let's keep moving", Tsuna said.

"Not until he stops looking at you like that!" Hibari said determinedly.

"I have a right to" Mukuro stated, "look here-" Mukuro said, lifting up Tsuna's shirt and pointing to something that looked an awful lot like a hickey on Tsuna's left leg which Tsuna had not seen Mukuro do.

Tsuna's spluttered and tried to find an explanation while Lambo and Ryohei backed away slowly, knowing that this was one battle they didn't want to see.

"And how did that get there?" Hibari said angrily, his glare boring into the pair's skulls.

"Ummmmm..." Mukuro drawled, dropping Tsuna's shirt before officially deciding that it a bad idea to have bated Hibari.

Hibari suddenly snatched Tsuna by the arm and pulled him close and tilting his head to the side and leaning his lips into the nape of Tsuna necked before sucking slowly and sensually. Tsuna couldn't stifle the light moan that slipped out his lips as Hibari sucked and knew he should have suppressed it when Mukuro yanked him away, "-Mine!" Mukuro exclaimed, hugging Tsuna's arm tight.

Hibari grabbed Tsuna other arm before screeching, "Mine!" in a completely manly and adult way.

^^^Team 2^^^

"I think I hear a third voice", Daemon proclaimed.

The group stopped to listen before faintly hearing a gentle but angry voice that was also recognizable to four of the group's occupants.

"Mother flipper", Gokudera cursed lightly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware we were dolphins now", Yamamoto said.

"Were not dolphins shit for brains though I doubt you have as much intelligence as them so I'm not surprised", Gokudera replied.

"For once in your life will you two shut up!" Enma said annoyed.

"Fine"

"...ok"

"Will all four of you please be quiet we're nearly there", Giotto said.

The group of six cautiously approached the 'fight' and it was not what they expected.

"He's mine~!" Mukuro whined.

"NO! I said he's mine!" Hibari screamed.

It was a giant game of tug-o-war with a boy as the main prize. The boy that Giotto had seen earlier and was extremely interesting in, Giotto couldn't keep his excitement down as he started at the boy who appeared to be extremely angry.

"That's enough!" Tsuna exclaimed, snatching back his hands from their shocked holders, "if you can't act like reasonable adult I am going to treat you like children. From now on you will be treated like-" Tsuna pondered irritably, "-Lambo!"

Hibari and Mukuro immediately gushed at Tsuna trying to make him take back his words, "enough! You either act responsibly or get treated like Lambo".

"I'll take responsibility", Mukuro proclaimed, getting down on his knees in front of Tsuna, "I promise I'll be a good dad", Mukuro said, placing his hands on Tsuna's stomach.

"I'm not having a baby, you fucking idiot! That's impossible!" Tsuna exclaimed, brushing Mukuro's hands off.

Reborn had, had enough, "Oi you fucking idiots you need to shut the fuck up before I mother fucking kill you. I'm going to tie you up, chop you into little pieces, put you in a bag and throw you off a mother freaking bridge, YOU GOT THAT!"

"Reborn!" the three chorused.

"In case your brain power is less than a goldfishes I'm going to tell you now that Reborn is here and he wants you to SHUT UP", Reborn said.

"Settle down there, now what's going on here?" Giotto asked, making everyone in team 2 party aware of their situation.

"Who was that?" Tsuna asked all traces of anger replaced with curiosity.

Giotto prayed that he looked dashing before stepped out from behind the shrubbery and hoping to endear himself in some small way to the teenager he said, "my name is Giotto", before grabbing Tsuna's hand and placing a light kiss on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes I know it's short, I know it's sucky but least I updated and to make up for it look it's an owl! oh wait no...no it's not unfortunately. Sorry I think doesn't support owls :(<strong>

[O.O] -

-"-"-


	6. Chapter 6

**You must all praise me! I think I may have just converted my sister into a yaoi fangirl!**

**Well moving on, disclaimer: **Yes I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and if you see that magical unicorn I lost make sure you pee on him, he's an asshole.

**Wanna know who won the poll? Well:**

Hibari was on 8!

Alaude was on 14!

Enma was on 5!

Giotto was on 18!

Mukuro was on 5!

And Daemon was on 4!

**So the winner is Giotto! The official pairing for this fic is now Giotto x Tsuna aka G27! Though it is still 27All as well... Meh, on with the fanfiction! Oh and to anyone that finds it weird that Tsuna's being paired with his grandfather I've found a way around it but you will have to wait to find out how :) Love you all! And your reviews and alerts and stuff...**

**Wait, wait, wait I just wanted to say since a fair few people are hounding for Alaude x Tsuna and recently I came up with a good idea...that still involves All27, wow I need to get over that ship...so soon I'll be releasing a new Alaude x Tsuna fic! Continue reading the new chapter now.**

* * *

><p>What, what, what! Tsuna's mind was racing. Why was his great-great, however many greats, grandfather kissing him on the hand! And in front of his friends!<p>

Giotto dropped Tsuna's hand, jaws dropped and Tsuna tried to hold back the retarded, shocked smile that wanted to make its way onto his face at the situation. Suddenly Tsuna was pulled back by two sets of hands.

"Mine!" Hibari and Mukuro said in unison.

"Who says he's yours!" Enma suddenly yelled, stumbling his way out of the shrubbery (he did still have to look blind after all).

"I claimed him first!" Mukuro yelled.

"No, I claimed him first!" Gokudera yelled, following Enma's clumsy example out of the bushes.

"No you didn't!" Reborn cried clinging onto Gokudera's shirt, getting Gokudera to pull him out from behind the bushes.

"I was the first one to date him therefore I was the first to claim him", Gokudera said, shaking Reborn off who was now attempting to ruin his shirt.

"Bullshit, I claimed him from the moment I laid eyes on him", Reborn said angrily.

Tsuna took a deep breath, "none of you shall be claiming me I belong to myself, thank you very much!" Tsuna said, breaking free of Hibari's and Mukuro's hold, accidently dropping his pants.

All went silent except for the faint sound of Tsuna's pants rustling when he picked them up; giving two members of the group a pretty nice view, before someone screamed something broke that made no sense, "GOLDFISH!"

"What the fuck Yamamoto?" Gokudera asked.

"Can't you see the pretty goldfishes?" Yamamoto asked dreamily, leaning his head down to sniff a pretty, purple flower in his hand.

"Put that down!" Daemon screeched, pulling a flower from Yamamoto's grasp, "this thing gives you hallucinations, puts you in a dream like state and at times can make you act completely bonkers!" Daemon said, brandishing the flower.

"Ok talking teddy bear, there, there, it's ok Yamamoto's here to save the day", Yamamoto said, patting Daemon on the head absent-mindedly.

"Alright ... you need to rest and to stop touching me", Daemon said, crushing the flower before throwing it in the direction of some shrubbery.

"Whatever you say Mr. Snuggles", Yamamoto said earning a laughs from the young Vongola's and Shimon and a shake of the head from the past Vongola leader.

"Let's head back to the manor then", Giotto said, suddenly turning to Tsuna, Hibari and Mukuro, "and you three will be coming with us".

"What if I don't want to", Hibari said, challenging Giotto with his eyes.

"Then I will have to make you go with us", Giotto threatened.

"Hibari, just go with it", Tsuna whispered to him before turning his attention to Mukuro, "and don't you go trying anything either".

"Fine", the two said, pouting.

"So...why do we have to go with you?" Tsuna asked though he already had some suspicions as to why they may have to follow Giotto.

"You're on our grounds when there's a fight going on, there is every possibility you could be dangerous", Giotto said. _Dangerously cute and sexy,_ Giotto added in his mind, making him feel extremely perverted.

"We'll go gladly, we aren't a danger to you", Tsuna said with a blinding smile.

"Ye-yes", Giotto stuttered with an awkward smile, making Tsuna confused as to why Giotto was acting like this when in the future he was so calm and collected.

Daemon sat there and watched the exchange wondering why Giotto always got to the pretty ones. He may be handsome but it didn't mean all the attention should go to him, Daemon had needs too and he was handsome! And the boy looked absolutely delectable...

"Come on", Daemon said, pulling Yamamoto.

"Where are we going?" Yamamoto asked, his head lolling to the side.

"A very nice place", Giotto said kindly.

"Giotto, do you think I should allow them to see again?" Daemon asked.

"Well since we're practically only a few meters from the Vongola estate I don't see any harm in it but I warn you boys, don't go trying to escape just because you can see again. Many have been lost in these woods and there's every possibility we could catch you and trial you as a suspected member of another family," Giotto said seriously.

Seeing that they were eye to eye with the blind members of the group Daemon quickly dispersed the affliction put on them by Daemon and they were on their way.

* * *

><p>"How did we miss that!" Enma exclaimed, staring up at the vast mansion in front of them.<p>

"I have no idea", Tsuna replied.

The Vongola headquarters were huge. And Tsuna thought his mansion was big!

The Vongola mansion was a simple cream colour but it complemented the white pillars nicely and the double, light brown, Venetian doors. There were many windows, most with curtains, that overlooked the front of the house (which even had a fountain!) but there were a tasteful amount of them, none of that, 'I'm so suspicious that every nook and cranny must have a window', mafia stuff that went on in Tsuna's time.

"Why don't we own this mansion or a spruced up version of it?" Tsuna whispered to Reborn.

"I have no idea...aren't you satisfied with the three mansions you own now plus all that land where you could build your own mansion just like this one?" Reborn whispered back.

"None of them are as nice as this one and I want a mansion like this one now~", Tsuna whined.

"You truly are a child", Reborn sighed.

"Hey you two, stop whispering", Daemon whispered.

"But you just whispered now", Tsuna stated.

"Shut up", Daemon replied with a blush.

"Let's go inside and have you escorted to a suitable living area. I must warn you in this house you will never be alone, you aren't exactly guest although we will call you by that title but I must say this you are not definitely not prisoners. You are allowed to roam the area but only to certain extent and you shall always have one of my guardians with you at all times. You are to stay in a group, if one of the people in your group attempts to escape like I said you will be trialled on the suspicion of working for another mafia family and what happens after that I cannot say. Are we all clear?" Giotto explained.

After receiving nods and grunts of 'yes' or 'understood' or something similar Giotto set about putting them all in their new home.

* * *

><p>The young Vongola's went through many twists and bends which they all memorised in case they needed to know the way out or perhaps they were just bored. Though the elegance of the Vongola mansion's interior was distracting.<p>

The walls were lined with beautiful paintings and every now and again a seat that could only be explained as a work of art or a vase of exquisite splendour would be set against a wall or in front of a window. The walls themselves were a surprising blue that actually gave the house a lively feel rather than a heavy atmosphere that was usually emitted from walls of a mafia home. The floor was mostly carpeted with rugs of great finery which made you feel bad for stepping on them and what was not covered in carpet showed a shiny, dark, wooden floor which was polished to perfection.

"You have a lovely home", Tsuna said to Giotto making him go red.

"It's not mine, I only get to use it", Giotto replied.

"Who's is it then?" Gokudera asked, pushing himself into the conversation.

"It's been in Alaude's family for a little over a hundred years and he's letting us use it...for now anyway until we can build up enough funds to make build our own place" Giotto said earning him a punch in the arm from Daemon.

"Why are you telling this kid everything! Now they know that this house really belongs to Alaude and the fact that we're a not exceedingly wealthy therefore can be overpowered by extremely rich mafia family if it comes to who can hire more people or whatever!" Daemon whispered urgently.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it! When he looks at me with those eyes I just melt", Giotto replied.

"Well you better damn well learn to shut your mouth around him or you may get us all killed!" Daemon said quietly.

"I know, I know", Giotto resigned.

"Are we going to be going anywhere anytime soon?" Enma asked, "Because Yamamoto's starting to really freak me out".

"We're heading to the South Wing aka 'The Butterflies Invisible Cage'; we call it BIC for short, which is where you shall all be staying. It has a common room on the bottom floor and the next few floors are filled up with bedrooms. When we get to the South Wing you can choose whatever room you want, now continue following me", Giotto said, leading the group away.

From a strategic point of view BIC was perfect. It was right next to the guardian's and leader of the Vongola's rooms, the walls weren't as solid as they should be and it had a beautiful view of the outside garden which was filled with all different kinds of roses. Also if the current Vongola played their cards right the 'guests' wouldn't feel like they were being trapped at all.

"We're here!" Daemon said cheerfully, stopping in front of a set of white, French doors that had blurred glass set into them.

"I wonder what it looks like inside?" Tsuna pondered.

"I bet it looks like a dinosaur! I like turtles!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Holy shit, get me outta here", Gokudera said, taking a step away from Yamamoto.

"Why don't you love me like I love you! Your my bestest friend!" Yamamoto cried, attempting to hug Gokudera.  
>"He's seriously lost it! Help me!" Gokudera screamed.<p>

"Yamamoto, chill the fuck out before I-"Reborn started before being stopped by Tsuna's hand.

"I swear you all have the dirtiest mouths, I'm going to have to wash them out with soap", Giotto said.

"That's all good and well but some people have to go back into battle sometime today and would rather it be sooner than later", Daemon said.

"I thought you just said something about not letting them know about what we do?" Giotto said.

"It doesn't matter about some information like the ones that will be known to the enemy soon and anyway they're to stay in the South Wing so I doubt they'll be able to escape and tell the enemy", Daemon said.

"Got it, now let's show you your new home", Giotto said turning to the group of young Vongola's who had opted to stay a few feet behind Daemon and Giotto.

Daemon took one long, brass knob and Giotto took the other and together they opened the doors to the time travellers new lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished this chapter :D What will happen in the next? I think I may start having the other past guardians come into play also why does no one notice that Ryohei and Lambo are missing!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about this chapter taking ages I got caught up in finally finishing my other fic (thank goodness, it's over!), throw in some writers block and the start of a new story (My Alaude x Tsuna fic that I mentioned once before), a two-shot (My first Black Butler story :D ) and major history assignment and you've got an extremely slow update. Oh, oh and I got really sick too (just added that to quell your rage and gain your sympathy) which also means like half this chapter might be brain barf because of my sickness.**

**I just realized I've never been flamed in any of the stories I've written...IS THAT NORMAL!-? **

**Moving on, disclaimer: **I don't own katekyaaaaaaaaa! The cat ears I'm making are so cute! ...Don't mind me. Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. Not me.

* * *

><p>The doors to BIC were opened and the group peered inside. It was surprisingly comfortable. What Giotto had called the common room was homely and elegant. The room didn't have any luxuries like vases or paintings on the wall; it was simply a whole bunch of different, similarly coloured couches, neatly placed close to a fire on the back wall. There was a table next the furthest chair on the right and a gas lamp sitting upon the deep brown table. It was pretty spacey and looked to be very comfortable. (Oh and ignore the bullshit I put in the last chapter regarding BIC. I was confused and my ideas of what it would be like collided.)<p>

On the left and right were two sets of stairs that must have lead to the upper-levels. There weren't any windows in the common room but Giotto informed them that if they needed to they could open the door to let the air in.

"Well, let's get you all settled in so I can leave," Daemon said.

"Does that mean I'm babysitting first?" Giotto asked.

"We're not babies!" Reborn snapped.

"Someone's a little, grumpy bum," Yamamoto said with a smile, going over to Reborn and attempting to tickle him before being thrown to the ground the moment he laid a hand on him.

"Don't ever touch me again," Reborn snarled.

"Now, now, calm down," Tsuna said, suddenly realizing that there should be way more trouble than this.

Tsuna looked about the group, Reborn, Yamamoto, Enma, Gokudera, Hibari, Mukuro...where were Ryohei and Lambo!-? Tsuna felt like swearing his heart out but instead took a deep breath and calmed himself before he mentally apologized to his ancestor about how he was going to use the fact that Giotto seemed to do whatever Tsuna wanted him to, because right Tsuna really needed some semi-alone time with his guardians to discuss the fact that Lambo and Ryohei were missing.

Ryohei was responsible when he needed to be but stick him with Lambo the little troublemaker and they'd be dead within the next few days.

Gathering his cuteness Tsuna rubbed his eyes and said, "can we just go upstairs now and settle in? I really want to relax."

"Of course," Giotto replied quickly, leading the group into the spacious common room.

Daemon leaned in close to Giotto and whispered, "honestly, do you need a screw that bad? You do know he's too young for you?"

Giotto went red and whispered angrily back. "I! He...he's just cute, ok?"

"Sure, sure," Daemon said, waving off Giotto's behaviour with a swish of his hand. Even if Giotto was interested in the cute boy it didn't mean Daemon couldn't try and dissuade him...or sleep with the cute boy for that matter. Wait why was the boy's name only cute boy?

"I just realized I don't know all your names..." Daemon suddenly concluded, making Giotto want to bang his head against a wall repeatedly. Giotto had been fantasizing about the boy that was wearing no pants for a while now and he didn't even know his name.

"My name's Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna," Tsuna said shyly, realizing that he had failed to introduce himself earlier.

"I'm Kyoya Hibari and you will address me as such," Hibari said arrogantly.

"I am Mukuro Rokudo," Mukuro said with an added "Kufufu".

"Y-you already know me," Enma stuttered.

"I always wanted a unicorn!" Yamamoto yelled.

"I'm going to tell you of my name again in case your tiny brains can't remember the name of a person who has already introduced themselves to you previously. My name is Hayato Gokudera."

"I'm not introducing myself to you again, go fuck yourselves," Reborn said.

"You know I'm pissed off as well but I don't lash out at everyone, lighten up," Tsuna said.

"I refuse to 'lighten up', I fucking hate being seventeen," Reborn replied.

"Well I hate being fifteen but I'm not such a whiny little bitch about it," Tsuna said irritably.

"I am not a 'whiney little bitch' take it back!" Reborn exclaimed angrily.

"Now you're acting like a two year old, are you going to go crying to your mummy?" Tsuna teased.

"No, are you going to go crying to yours? Oh wait you don't have a mummy," Reborn replied, instantly regretting his unnecessary verbal attack on Tsuna.

Tsuna turned away from Reborn's now apologetic expression, "that was low Reborn, really low," Tsuna said, his voice quivering like a plucked string.

"Sorry..." Reborn said, awkwardly rubbing his arm and trying to not look at Tsuna composing himself.

A few minutes of tense silence followed before it was broken once again by Yamamoto. "When I grow up I want to be a tree."

"Can we just show you around already?" Daemon asked, ignoring Yamamoto's antics.

"Alright," Tsuna said, taking the initiative.

The group walked further into BIC and Daemon closed the French doors behind them scoffing to himself because 'servants usually did this.'

"Now, the stairs to your right lead to the bathroom. It might be a bit inconvenient having them there but I didn't design this house so don't blame me. The stairs to your left lead up to the bedroom, in total there are only six bedrooms so some of you will have to share. Well, let's get going, shall we?" Giotto said.

"I think we should go to Disneyland!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Where is 'Disneyland'?" Daemon asked.

"It's a magical place. Tsuna took me there and we ate fairy floss and Gokudera puked all over a midget and Hibari and Mukuro were there and for some reason they were angry then they hit Donald Duck and we had to call an ambulance. It was a great day!" Yamamoto explained.

"What the hell is he going on about?" Giotto questioned.

"I don't know, best to ignore him," Tsuna replied, totally unworried about blowing their cover.

Giotto let a small smile escape, he was genuinely happy about the fact that Tsuna was talking to him. "Come on," Giotto said, heading towards the stairs on the right.

"You can check out the bathroom later for now I'll get you all to choose a room," Giotto said, beginning to ascend the stairs, the group of time travellers and one current guardian trailing behind him.

As the group arrived upstairs they all took time to survey their surroundings. There were six doors in the broad hallway they were walking through, they were all made of the same sort of wood and went with the crimson red of the walls.

"Okay, I'll show you around the rooms then you can sort yourselves out," Giotto said.

"Does that mean I can leave now?" Daemon asked.

"Yes, you are dismissed. As for our," Giotto searched for a word that didn't make the situation sound so serious, "_predicament_ I suggest taking a defensive position on the fourth quadrant."

"Understood," Daemon confirmed, quickly disappearing back down the stairs.

"Now, time to get you all set up and settled in," Giotto said.

* * *

><p>About forty minutes later there was utter chaos in a certain part of the mansion. A fight had broken out between the group of teens and the only non-involved party of the tenth generation did nothing to stop it. Giotto couldn't care less about the fight as long as he got to stare at Tsuna as he lay back and watched the constant name-calling and yelling about 'Te- Tsuna will not be sharing a room with anyone, especially you!', 'Why won't anyone listen to me. I've got a perfectly acceptable solution!-?', 'go touch yourself, pineapple fucker!', 'I may fuck pineapples but at least I'm not in to bestiality!' and Yamamoto constantly singing 'why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends?'<p>

"Enough!" Tsuna suddenly yelled. "I am going to go to the room _I _choose and when you've sorted out your differences and learnt to shut up you may join me."

Giotto was about to call out to Tsuna informing him that he had to stay with the group when he remembered that BIC was inescapable apart from the entrance, that was the reason Daemon and him had chosen it as the place to house the intruders.

When Tsuna left the rowdy group slowly calmed down and Giotto sat there with a bored look on his face. He had expected babysitting to be interesting...and well it was but without Tsuna in the room things seemed less exciting.

"I'm going to go find Tsuna," Gokudera announced.

"He won't want to see you, you never shut up and I haven't once seen you sort out your differences with Yamamoto," Mukuro announced.

"Oh shut up pineapple fucker," Gokudera replied.

"For the last time I do not fuck pineapples! I fuck Tsuna's!" Mukuro yelled back.

"And how's fucking Tsuna going for you?" Gokudera asked smugly.

"I'm closer than I was yesterday to getting in his pants!"

"Of course, of course," Gokudera said sarcastically.

Mukuro let out a slight noise of frustration before storming off yelling, "I'll be back later I'm going to go pick a room."

"Why doesn't anyone here ever listen to me? ...or let me speak?" Enma said to himself.

* * *

><p>Tsuna flopped down on the plush bed in the room he had chosen. It felt so good to just lie down and relax for once and ignore all the messed up shit that always happened in his famiglia. But somehow he couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something urgent...<p>

Tsuna closed his eyes and felt himself soon sink into the sweet embrace of sleep before the bed creaked and his dreamy state was instantly shattered.

"Mukuro, what are you doing?"

"...Hey Tsuna you like me right?" Mukuro asked, hovering over Tsuna's immobile form.

Tsuna feigned innocence as he replied, "you're family of course I like you."

"Tsuna you know that's not what I mean," Mukuro replied seriously.

"Mukuro, let's try and not complicate things," Tsuna said with a sigh.

"But I want to complicate things!" Mukuro exclaimed.

Tsuna sighed deeply. "Mukuro I've been telling you this from the start, I just don't think things would work out between us."

"You went out with Hayato, that didn't work, you went out with Yamamoto, that didn't work and you even had a little thing with Chrome! CHROME for Christ's sake!" Mukuro ranted, "how in the hell would we not work!-?"

"Things are already difficult enough with the whole time travelling business, throwing in a relationship right now won't help, it'll only make things more confusing," Tsuna explained.

"Fuck this," Mukuro said, jumping off the bed.

"I'm done. I'm sick to death of you rejecting me. I've been chasing you for _eight years _and I'm still at the starting line, I don't think I can handle it anymore," Mukuro said darkly, moving to leave.

"Mukuro..."

"Don't. Because if you say anything I'll come back again," Mukuro replied.

"..."

Tsuna closed his once again and the sound of the door creaking closed filled the room. Somehow Tsuna didn't think he'd be getting much sleep anymore. (A/N: T-T I was supposed to write a sex scene, I ended up writing a sad scene. WHY? I didn't want this to happen! But it did!)

* * *

><p>~Back with the others~<p>

"So...you like...Italy?" Giotto asked awkwardly.

"I love corn. It smells like yellow," Yamamoto replied.

"Why wouldn't I like Italy?" Gokudera asked, sinking down in one of the common room chairs.

Hibari merely scoffed and hoped that Mukuro wasn't doing anything fishy because if he was then he was definitely going to be bitten to death.

"Italy's...nice," Enma replied, feeling that he was unwanted by the group of people surrounding him.

Giotto sighed. They weren't exactly the easiest kids to babysit. Abruptly he wished that he was on the field rather than sitting around babysitting.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door before a slightly cautious Daemon entered. "Giotto, Knuckle has returned and wishes to speak with you."

"Alright, you take over here while I speak with him," Giotto said, rising from his seat and smoothing his pinstripe suit.

"Yes sir."

Daemon entered the common room and made himself comfortable, "hey weren't there more of you?" he asked.

"There is, two of us have gone to pick rooms," Gokudera answered coolly. Giotto he had nothing against but Daemon was another story. He might have been pitiful and meant good and all that shit however that should not make him exempt from his actions. What if the tenth had really died all those years ago?

"Then let's go find them," Daemon said, wanting to make sure they hadn't broken anything or attempted any escapes. To be honest Daemon didn't think the group of teens were bad kids...he just didn't trust them. At all.

"Ok then," Enma said, standing up, his pants sagging.

"In the mean time I think I should invest in finding you kids clothes that will actually fit," Daemon said, almost to himself.

"I don't care, let's just hurry up and find Tsuna," Gokudera said before he was unexpectedly tackled to the ground.

"What the fuck!"

"Lie low Gokudera! The willypomp-a-dom's will get you if you don't!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Get off me you spastic!" Gokudera yelled, struggling to escape Yamamoto's vice grip.

"Shhhh, you'll wake the Tsuba!" Yamamoto said.

"What is a Tsuba? Do you mean Tsuna?" Enma questioned.

"NO! You must not speak it's real name, now you are destined to die, TO DIE!" Yamamoto said.

"Ok then..." Enma replied, extremely worried about his friends mental health and wanting to tell Yamamoto that Tsuna real name was actually Tsunayoshi.

"Let's go find Tsuna, leave them to their silly games," Hibari interjected.

Daemon, Enma and Hibari then moved to leave as Gokudera pleaded from them to take him away the crazy person. They all looked back one last time to see Yamamoto army crawling with one arm and dragging Gokudera along with the other. They were all thinking one thing 'better him than me.'

* * *

><p><strong>I just couldn't finish this chapter on a sad note so I made it totally random and retarded :)<strong>

**Anyway I intend to have some lime/lemon in the next chapter so be prepared!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about not really updating...my friends kinda moving away so I've been doing a lot of stuff with her and haven't really had time for FFN. Oh and lots of other shit happened but I won't bore you with details.**

**Disclaimer: **Do the stars in the sky belong to anyone? Yes. And so does Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Oh and one more confusing thing let's get Tsuna's sexuality straight (hehehe bad joke). Ok at the start of middle school and through his young life Tsuna was straight then he went bi later on in middle school, then he stayed bi in high school and university and now he is gay. I know it's weird but that was just the way I planned it. I'll probably have some back story on it later, never fear.**

**Also someone said that they totally forgot why Yamamoto was being all random so: Yamamoto sniffed a strange flower and he got high off of it. He now does very random things, says very random thing and is generally very random.**

**Yes this is a very long beginning. I hope you read it all *waves stern finger*, *finger begins cramping*, *ignores it*, *Finger falls off, attempts to stick it back on again*. And that's why you should never point kiddies!**

* * *

><p>~With Ryohei and Lambo~<p>

"Hey Lambo it's looking extremely dark isn't it?" Ryohei observed.

"Of course it's looking dark turf-top it must be late afternoon by now!" Lambo exclaimed.

"But then...where's Mukuro, Hibari and Tsuna!-?" Ryohei asked loudly.

"T-they're probably trying to find us right now, they wouldn't forget about us...would they?"

"They're our extreme friends, how could they!-?" Ryohei yelled.

Then there was a crunching noise and a minute later it registered in Ryohei's brain that there were people moving around in the bushes that surrounded them. Another minute and Ryohei realized they were trapped.

That was what they got for yelling so loud in the middle of a silent forest.

"Lambo you have to stay extremely calm about what I'm about to tell you," Ryohei said in the softest register he could use without making little more than a squeak.

"Yes?"

"We may or may not be extremely surrounded by potentially non-extreme people," Ryohei informed Lambo.

"You should have told me that earlier idiot!" Lambo whispered loudly.

"Well if someone wasn't being so distracting an-"

"Freeze!" the people who were encircling them suddenly shouted, jumping out of the bushes, brandishing guns and other weapons.

"What should we do?" Lambo whined, "without Tsuna how are we supposed to know what the right course of action is?"

"I know what the extreme thing to do is," Ryohei said, restoring what little faith Lambo had in him.

"We surrender!" Ryohei shouted. And here was where Lambo's faith in the white haired boxer departed, never to return again.

* * *

><p>~With the rest of the 10th generation Vongola~<p>

"I'm tired," Enma moaned.

"I'm hungry," Tsuna sighed.

"I'm potato," Yamamoto interjected.

"I'm irritated," Gokudera complained.

"I'm going to bite someone to death soon," Hibari mumbled.

"I'm not sure why I'm even here," Reborn grumbled.

"I'm...going to go kill myself," Mukuro said, picking up a lamp and breaking it against the wooden stand.

"Hey, Mukuro, stop that!" Tsuna exclaimed, rising from his seat by the fire to approach his suicidal friend.

"I'd rather be dead than listen to you all bitch and moan for the next...I don't know...year or something and all while having to deal with...with everything that's happened," Mukuro said, holding the lamp up to his throat.

"Oi, Mukuro, quit joking around, that's not funny," Gokudera said furiously, pushing up from his chair to stand behind Tsuna who was sending reassuring looks Mukuro's way.

"Well, it's not like I'll be gone for long. I'll just take a nice trip to hell and come out the other side in a matter of months," Mukuro explained.

Something snapped inside Tsuna. "That's...fucking stupid," he said angrily, "so what if things aren't going your way? Who cares if everything's upside down and inside out? We signed up for that when we joined the mafia, so don't say dumb shit like that now. You can't back down this late in the game and at this point in time there's only one way to go from here and that's up."

"I..."

"Hey everyone, we're back with dinner!" Giotto said with excitement, as Daemon wheeled a cart filled with food into the room. Both freezing when they saw the suspicious scene before them.

Instantaneously both Daemon and Giotto sprung into action.

The illusionist knocked the jagged lamp out of Mukuro's grasp as the first Vongola boss grabbed him from behind, holding him in an inescapable grip.

"Let me go!" Mukuro exclaimed.

"Not until someone explains to me what is going on," Giotto replied sharply.

"..."

"Well then I'll have to assume that this boy," the blonde said, bringing attention to the irritated illusionist at his mercy, "is part of the group skulking around the estate and was going to commit suicide to protect his famiglia and ensure we do not gain any information about this mysterious family."

"No!" the group exclaimed.

"Well?" Daemon prompted.

Seeing that his boss was still fuming Gokudera took it upon himself to answer, "...you're right about the suicide bit, but it wasn't because he's from another family..." _Technically he's from __**your **__family,_ Gokudera thought.

"It's because he's an idiot!" Tsuna suddenly said.

"Eh?"

"He's a stupid, useless, lazy, egotistical sadist...but he's family so...please, don't hurt him," Tsuna said, caramel eyes meeting with flaming yellow.

"But we still need some answers! You can't jus-"

"Daemon," Giotto warned.

"What!-? I wasn't doing anything wrong, he-" Daemon retorted.

"You know the importance of family," Giotto interrupted pointedly.

"So he gets off scot free because that kid mentioned family!-?" Daemon explained, pointing to Mukuro then at Tsuna, seething from within.

"No, it's because we will get nowhere interrogating an innocent teen from a family that loves him and shows no ill intent towards us," Giotto retaliated.

"This is bullshit, I'm going out! You babysit for now!" Daemon exclaimed, dramatically stomping out of the room.

"Daemon!" Giotto called after the illusionist.

"What!-?"

"Stay safe!"

"Idiot!" was the illusionist's muffled reply.

A smile made its way across Giotto's lips as he released Mukuro from his death grip. At the end of the day Daemon was a good guy, no matter what anyone else said.

"Moving on," Giotto started, "you can take whatever you want from the cart but if there's any disputes about who-gets-what I'm taking it all away."

"Got it," Enma replied.

"I wonder about the mushroom in the big sky of Albasaur," Yamamoto said dreamily, swaying where he stood.

"What?" Reborn questioned just as Yamamoto fell back, landing on the chair Gokudera had previously occupied.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna exclaimed, going over to his rain guardian and shaking him, genuinely worried about his companion.

"He's fine, leave him," Giotto said, "he's just sleeping off the remaining hallucinogenic effects of the flower."

"O-okay..." Tsuna replied.

"Now, let's eat," Reborn said, his eyes flashing from underneath his over-sized fedora.

"Ah! We can't let Reborn anywhere near the food before we grab something, he'll eat the lot!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Take evasive action!" Gokudera shouted.

"Hibari, distract him, Enma, cover Hibari, Mukuro, take care of Yamamoto, Gokudera, you're with me. We're going to save this food!" Tsuna bellowed.

* * *

><p>It was pandemonium.<p>

There were limbs being carelessly thrown around, a cloud of unexplainable dust had settled upon the three fighting teens and inaudible sentences were constantly being shouted at full volume.

To be honest it was kind of scary.

"We've successfully saved our share, release the Reborn!" Tsuna yelled over the chaos.

Then it was over...or so Giotto thought.

Reborn didn't eat the food. He devoured it.

Once it disappeared beyond the black-haired teen's shadowed fedora it was lost forever. A black, gaping abyss had replaced what used to be Reborn's face. No wonder the group of teens had to go to so much effort to 'save' the food.

And now, there they sat, innocently munching away on fancy cooking as Reborn sucked up all that he was given.

Though there were many things amiss with the situation. For one, the cluster of teens seemed unfazed by the grandeur of the dishes they were eating, though the teens themselves looked like dirty, run-down peasants. Their clothes were well tailored however much too big. They were relaxed yet immediately ready to spring into action if needed. Something very strange was going on here and Giotto was determined to find out what it was.

"Let's try this again, where are you fr-"

"Pineapple head pass me that soup dish or I'll bite you to death," Hibari commanded.

"Kufufu, come and get it, Skylark," Mukuro replied, picking up the dish and holding it mockingly before him, back to his usual, annoying self.

"Oh I will," Hibari said, dropping his cutlery and plate on the ground and heading threateningly towards the blue haired menace.

"Sit," Tsuna ordered, "and Mukuro, pass Hibari the soup."

"...Fine," Mukuro sighed, offering the bowl to Hibari who swiftly snatched it away, glaring daggers at the illusionist.

Giotto watched the exchange, torn between amusement and wonder. Amusement at how similar Mukuro and Hibari were to Alaude and Daemon and wonder at how with a simple sentence, Tsuna had both teens sitting down quietly, eating peacefully one more.

If Giotto tried to do that with Daemon and Alaude they would probably turn on the blonde and both try to beat the crap out of him.

Some thing's Giotto didn't think he'd ever understand about the group of teens in front of him.

* * *

><p>~Back with Lambo and Ryohei~<p>

It was dark. So dark...and cold.

In his current state Lambo didn't think he'd last more than a few days in...where ever he was.

"Lambo!" he heard Ryohei suddenly call.

"I-I'm here," Lambo stuttered, his teeth chattering. He'd forgotten how deceptively vulnerable he was as a toddler.

Sure he could take a few hits, even get electrocuted a couple of times, but when it came down to it his body was still that of a weak child. However this time his mind was that of a teenage boy and he understood the way's of the mafia much more now.

He knew they'd been kidnapped. He knew it had something to do with the fight between the Vongola and...whoever. And he knew that there was no guarantee that they would spare a toddler.

What he didn't know was if Tsuna was going to save him. Because he didn't have it anymore. The naive reassurance that every time something bad happened Tsuna would be there to make it better, and god, how he wished he was a child again. A _proper _child, in body and mind.

...But he wasn't a child anymore; not really, he was a teen, a young adult if anything.

He wasn't a child.

Tsuna was wrong. (**A/N: **Seems kind of random but dammit I have a hell of a lot of weird back story to get through and according to me not enough chapters to get through it all.)

* * *

><p><em>##FLASH BACK##<em>

"_Hey, Tsuna, can we talk?" Lambo asked._

"_Sure, what is it Lambo?" Tsuna questioned, patting the bed beside him, inviting the black-haired boy to sit down._

_Lambo complied and sat, awkwardly play with the edge of his jacket and desperately trying to avoid eye contact with Tsuna. _

_This had got to be the most embarrassing, nerve-wracking thing he was ever going to do._

"_So, what did you want to talk about?" Tsuna prompted._

"_Hey Tsuna, have you...ever thought of a friend in more than just...a friendly way?" Lambo inquired._

"_Yes...but that didn't work out so well," Tsuna said, almost to himself, before quickly snapping out of his dazed state, "but that doesn't mean it won't work out for you!" Tsuna continued to say, flustered._

_Then it occurred to Lambo. It was time. Now was the exact right time to tell Tsuna how he felt. The ice had been broken and it wasn't so late in the conversation that they were getting off topic. It had to be in this perfect, silent moment._

"_Ah...ummm...er," Lambo said, stumbling over his words, trying to just get out the 'I like you!' that was trapped inside of him. "I like...someone!" he yelled, close to tears. Why couldn't he just say it!-?_

"_So this is what you wanted to talk about," Tsuna said with a knowing smile, "who is it? You can tell me, I promise not to tell anyone!"_

_And poor Lambo simply sat there as Tsuna animatedly attempted to get Lambo to 'fess up._

"_Is it I-Pin?" Tsuna guessed._

"_No way!" _

"_Erm...someone from school?" Tsuna asked._

"_No!"_

"_Oh, ummm I know, I know! Kyoko! Or maybe Haru...I know they're older but those types of crushes aren't unusual...however then there's th-" Tsuna drawled._

"_-They're older t-than me...but it's not Kyoko or Haru," Lambo interrupted shyly._

"_Lambo, I'm running out of people, just tell me already!" Tsuna said, exasperated._

"_I umm...it's just," Lambo stammered._

"You know, i_t's ok if you don't really want to tell me," Tsuna said with a kind, brotherly smile._

"_It's not ok!" Lambo exclaimed all of a sudden, unexpectedly standing up to stare deep into Tsuna's wide eyes. "I built up all my courage for this day and it's still not enough! I rehearsed hundreds of facial expressions in the mirror, I talked this over with I-Pin more times than I can count and I spent the past three months thinking of the perfect way to say 'I like you, Tsuna'...and-and now it's just all gone down t-the drain," the black haired boy sobbed._

_Tsuna's expression softened. "Lambo," he said in kind, heartfelt tone, "I think you're confused, you're still a child, you don't really know what it's like to 'like' or 'love' someone."_

"_I do! I-I like you!" Lambo protested._

"_Lambo," Tsuna said, slightly firmer this time. "This is just a crush, if anything, you don't really 'like' me in the way you think you do," Tsuna said, trying to help his thunder guardian sort out his adolescent feelings._

"_But I do!" Lambo exclaimed_ _persistently__, "why can't you see that?"_

"_I'm sorry, but it's just not going to happen Lambo; you're my thunder guardian, you're like a little brother to me and we're 8 years apart!"_

"_So what if you're 18 already, that sort of stuff doesn't matter to me!" the black haired boy said._

"_I really don-"_

"_No!" Lambo cried, throwing himself at Tsuna, smashing their lips together in a haphazard kiss._

_Tsuna's eyes widened comically and he immediately pushed the distressed, black haired boy away. The 10th Vongola boss then disentangled himself from his thunder guardian, brows furrowing as he looked at the teary mess that was Lambo.  
><em>

_"See Lambo, you tell me you're not a child but when you can't get something by asking for it you **take **it," Tsuna said.  
><em>

_"Bu-But...that was..." Lambo stuttered.  
><em>

_"It was childish," Tsuna said firmly.  
><em>

_"Tsuna...y-you're a bully," the thunder guardian sobbed, wiping away the tears that were flowing down his cheeks with the back of his hand.  
><em>

_"It'd be more painful if I strung you along," Tsuna said quietly. **It would also be very, very illegal**, he mentally added.  
><em>

_Then Tsuna reached over and closed the gap between them by placing his hand atop Lambo's mop of straight, black hair. Petting the crying boy lightly.  
><em>

_"There, there," Tsuna comforted, "next time you decide to like someone I highly suggest looking round your age group."  
><em>

_"..."  
><em>

_"Now, I have some irritating homework to do," Tsuna told the boy, rising from the bed. "Here's a tissue", he said, handing Lambo a white tissue that seemed to appear out of thin air, "and I'll see you at dinner."  
><em>

_Then Lambo was left all alone.  
><em>

_"...So cool," he mumbled to himself. Leaning back on the bed, clutching the tissue to his chest.  
><em>

_**I think I might have fallen in love, **Lambo thought in the back of his head as he was lulled to sleep by the scent that was emanating from the Tsuna's bed.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>The cakelemon/lime was a lie!**_  
><em>

**You know I just made up a new word. The word 'procastication' shall now replace 'procrastination' in the English language.**

**And not that anyone cares (though I'm going to tell you about it anyway) I recently attended my first convention! And it was amazingly awesome and I am especially happy because I obtained a cloud ring and a Vongola pin :D (along with many other things but I'm not gonna list 'em all).  
><strong>

**Oh and IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Yay~  
><strong>

****And so tah, tah for now my lovely readers!****


	9. Chapter 9

**JUST ENJOY THE DAMN CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer:** It's been a long hard day and I come home and KHR is on the phone yelling, "lolllilolli123 don't ownnnnnnnn Katekyo Hitman Rebornnnnnnnn~!"

**...Don't mind me I get a little crazy sometimes.**

**Anywho, enjoy everyone! (oh and thanks for the reviews and all :D )**

* * *

><p>"Now, off to bed you lot," Giotto commanded, ushering the teens towards the bedrooms.<p>

"But I'm not tired," Enma moaned.

"No exceptions, it's late and I don't want a bunch of sleepy, whacked out teens wandering around Alaude's house tomorrow," Giotto said, forcing the teens to get up and walk to their rooms.

"...Eh? What do you mean by that?" Tsuna questioned.

"I intend to give you all the full tour of the estate tomorrow, seeing as I suspect you'll be staying here for a while," the blonde answered.

"Sounds good," Gokudera said, readjusting the passed out rain guardian on his back.

The group of teens soon reached the retiring rooms, all of them craving a nice, hot bath and needing a good night's sleep. Honestly, their size and strength had almost been split in half, all in twenty-four hours. They weren't monsters (despite what some people thought) they needed to rest and rejuvenate.

"I really hoped you all remembered to picked rooms because it's bed time effective immediately," Giotto said in his best fatherly voice.

"Damn old man, just shut up and let us all sleep already," Reborn said with a sneer.

"Well that wa-"

"A-anyway," Tsuna interrupted, turning the attention that had been directed elsewhere on him, "thank you Giotto, we're all rather fatigued and we really appreciate the fact that you're giving us a bed to sleep in."

"It's...it's nothing," Giotto replied, fighting back a blush. He had to get a grip; he was acting like a love-struck teenager with a shota fetish.

"I'll be leaving now but I hope you know that there are no windows in this place, there's only one exit and if you're smart you won't attempt to leave through it. Now, good night everyone," Giotto said, the subtle threat evident.

"Night," Tsuna replied as the 1st Vongola boss started walking away.

And just as Giotto rounded the corner the time travellers turned to their boss, silently asking 'what do we do?'

Mulling over what course of action to take for a moment, Tsuna signalled for them to stay quiet and follow him into his room.

And when they were all seated (or in Yamamoto's case lying down), either on the floor, one of the two chairs Tsuna had, or the bed, they began to talk.

"It's only been a day but it feels like it's been weeks already," Enma said.

"And something still feels amiss..." Reborn said shiftily.

"Gah! I forgot all about up until now but Lambo and Ryohei are missing!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Silently the 10th generation Vongola guardians, as well as Enma and Reborn, looked around for their missing counterparts and when they saw neither hide nor hair of them they turned to Tsuna with uneasy expressions.

"...so where are they?" Gokudera asked.

"You know them, they're probably just lost somewhere," Tsuna said brightly, his happy charade all too easy to see through.

"Those idiots can take care of themselves," Reborn reassured the brunet.

"I hope so," the Vongola boss said despondently, his calm, collected mask slipping for a moment.

* * *

><p><em>~With Ryohei and Lambo~<em>

"I'm here, Lambo, it's okay, I'm right here," Ryohei soothed, stroking the top of the cow child's head. He used to do this all the time to Kyoko when they were younger and she had just woken up from a nightmare, terrified that monsters were going to eat her. She'd crawl up into his bed and he would lull her to sleep with the sound of his voice and comforting hand.

"Sleep now and when you wake up I'll have an extremely awesome way to get us out!" Ryohei said.

"...Okay..." was Lambo's uneasy reply.

In the darkness of their prison cell Ryohei felt Lambo's breath slow down and his tiny body sag within his arms as Lambo drifted off to sleep. Then when Ryohei was sure Lambo was asleep he gently lay the boy down on the floor before rising from the ground to thoroughly investigate the cell.

Any items they had been holding in their possession had been taken away, that much Ryohei knew, however he was lacking some vital information. More specifically, where they were, _ how _they got there and exactly why they were being kept here. Lambo was relying on Ryohei to get them out of this place and Ryohei wouldn't let him down.

Ryohei scanned every nook and cranny of the prison. Finding out that their holding cell was relatively small - only about two by three meters - was composed of what he assumed to be rock and there appeared to be 10 metal bars blocking their escape and only one of the ten bars were even slightly loose.

"This shouldn't be extremely difficult," Ryohei said with a smile, cracking his knuckles.

He got into a boxing stance, positioning himself in front of the loose bar. If he hit hard enough and aimed true the bar should pop right off. However Ryohei wasn't a hundred percent sure he could do it, his strength was halved and he couldn't see a thing in the darkness. He had to trust in himself if he was even going to manage_ hitting_ a bar.

He centred himself then jabbed forward, putting all his strength into one punch. He felt the bar under his fist go flying and he let out a silent 'whoop' of success.

Ryohei retracted his fist and proceeded to rub it. That hurt.

"Lambo," Ryohei said, attempting to rouse the now sleeping thunder guardian. The cow child rolled over, showing no signs of waking up.

"Lambo!" he shouted.

The thunder guardian shot up, "w-wha?" he said blearily.

"Lambo, I want you to come here and squeeze through this gap in the bars, can you do that for me?" the sun guardian said.

"A gap?" Lambo exclaimed, "that means we can escape!"

"Yeah! Quickly now, someone could come at any minute," he said with some urgency.

"I'm going, I'm going," Lambo said, feeling his way to where Ryohei is.

Ryohei felt a tug on his leg and he lifted up the toddler teenager. "I'm going to put you right where the gap is and all you've got to do is crawl through. Got it?"

"Got it," Lambo said, rolling his eyes.

The sun guardian used one hand to re-find where the gap was before he placed Lambo smack bang in front of it. "Go forward now," he directed.

There was a small shuffling noise as Lambo escaped from the cell and even that seemed too loud.

"I'm out!" Lambo said.

"That's extreme!," Ryohei exclaimed.

"Now you go," Lambo said, sitting and waiting on the other side.

"Yeah...about that..." Ryohei drawled."Hey! Someone's trying to escape! Oi, can you hear me? Hey!"

Lambo jolted. "Ryohei, what are you doing?" he hissed, standing.

"Oi! Over here! Someone's getting away!" Ryohei shouted.

Soon the click-clack of footsteps on hard stone could be heard and Lambo began to grow desperate. "Turf-top, why are you doing this!-?" Lambo exclaimed. The footsteps grew louder and louder. "Let me back in!" Lambo exclaimed, charging towards the gap.

Ryohei blocked it with his leg, "here! The escapee is here!" he yelled.

"Ryohei!" Lambo said in a panic as a light rounded the corner.

"There he is! Get him!" a man with a rough voice and greasy hair bellowed.

Then Ryohei watched as Lambo disappeared around the corner with several very buff, no doubt powerful, men chasing him.

"I hope he's going to be extremely okay," Ryohei muttered to himself.

Suddenly he heard a laugh coming from across from where he was. "I see what you did there," Ryohei heard someone call.

"Who's there!-?" Ryohei shouted out into the darkness.

"You wanted him to escape but you knew he wouldn't leave without you. So you forced him away, ah~ that's so tragically boring."

"It's none of you business!" Ryohei retorted.

"Isn't it nice? Having _family, _well guess what? Your family is the one who got you into this mess! They're the reason you were kidnapped! Oh, you haven't been taken in for 'questioning' yet but it will happen then we'll see how much good your family does you then!" the other prisoner spat out bitterly.

Ryohei steeled himself. These were the mad words coming from someone who had obviously been in here for far too long.

"Say what you want but I know that my family is extremely worried right now," he retaliated.

* * *

><p><em>~With Ryohei's family~<em>

"Hmmmmm...hmmmmmmmmmm," Gokudera noised rubbing his chin, "they could be...roasting marshmallows right now," he suggested.

He was fixed with several 'are you fucking kidding me?' expressions and one vacant, half asleep one.

"Hey, Yamamoto, you look stupider than usual," the silverette said.

Yamamotot blinked. Once. Twice. "You are the one who is stupid!" he suddenly blurted out.

"Keep your voices down," Reborn hissed.

"...Anyway, back to figuring out a plan," Tsuna said.

"They don't know our capabilities yet," Enma elaborated," therefore I believe we have a definite advantage."

"But we can't just go gallivanting around without knowing anything about anywhere, it just doesn't work like that, we need to do some recon," Reborn stated.

"Excellent idea Reborn," Tsuna said, "tomorrow will be a great chance to gather intelligence, everyone, be on the lookout _and _on your best behaviour. And when I say best I mean_ best. _Remember that we are adults, despite our stature."

"Yes!" they all agreed.

"Now, I would very much enjoy it if you would all leave now, I'm so tired," Tsuna said, yawning as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, which he rubbed away cutely.

Gokudera's expression stiffened as he saw other's grow hungrier. "Out, out," he said, taking on the role of a mother hen protecting her chick.

"Some of us still need to sort out our rooms and he we certainly won't be able to sort them out in here," Gokudera said as the others let out noises of annoyance.

"Goodnight," the silverette said to Tsuna just before closing the door.

"Night," the brunet replied tiredly as he crawled into bed, shutting his eyes.

It was so warm under the blankets and it was nice and quiet...perfect for having a nice full night slee-

SMASH

Tsuna shot up, his eyes wide and alert, hands resting on his gloves and pills as he tried to assess the situation. His intuition was telling him there was no danger to himself or anyone around him but his eyes told him different.

A mysterious blonde male in a long coat had just come crashing in through the window of his new room.

"Urmmm...hello?" Tsuna said, getting up from the bed and going over to prod the blonde male.

A hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. By then Tsuna was just about to use all the training he'd acquired when icy blue eyes looked up at him, freezing his entire body.

The grip on his wrist loosened then eventually dropped. "Oh, we had a guest," he said, straightening himself out and standing before Tsuna, sizing him up. He suddenly turned away when he saw Tsuna's exposed legs, taking off his coat and offering it to Tsuna.

The brunet looked upon him in puzzlement. The blonde cleared his throat, "a girl should not be so immodest."

Tsuna blushed profusely. He was so sick of this. It had happened more times than he could count and it used to happen even more when he was younger. He didn't wear dresses, he didn't wear makeup and he certainly did not have the necessary parts for him to be female. So why was he constantly being mistaken for a girl? Was it because he was Asian?

"I'm not fucking a girl!" he exclaimed, lifting up his shirt, "see, I don't have any boobs," Tsuna said.

And he was just about to remove his underpants when-

"Okay, I get it!" the blonde said, "...well, that makes things easier."

The brunet was wholly confused by the seemingly random sentence but didn't really question it, obviously stranger things had been said to him before, some of them fairly recently.

The blonde drifted over and sat on the bed, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a flask, uncapping it and taking a sip.

"Urm, so...who are you?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you that," he said, "come over here, we'll get to know each other a little and then I'll see if I want to tell you."

"O-Okay," Tsuna said, sensing no ill intent as he settled himself by the taller male.

There was silence as the brunet fiddles, trying to get the bottom of his shirt to cover up more of him. It was a fairly cool night and he wasn't really wearing that much. He wouldn't like to say he was cold...and he couldn't exactly ask the blonde guy if he could get under the blankets.

He sighed as he felt several shiver run through him. He hated the weather sometimes.

Tsuna felt a big, soft object settle around his shoulders, enveloping him in warmth. He lifted his hands, feeling the material before checking what was wrapped around him. The long, black coat the strange man was wearing before was now settled around his shoulders.

"Thank you," he said.

"I didn't do anything," the blonde replied, looking away.

Tsuna giggled as Alaude asked him the first question in a string of many. Most of which he could barely answer before the next one was asked. Tsuna didn't even have enough time to think up a complete lie before the next question came out so he found himself simply emitting a lot of the truth.

It was strange...it was like he wanted to tell this new stranger things. He wanted to know his name. He wanted to know more about him. And for every few answers Tsuna gave the blonde would give something in return, never his name but little, random tit bits of information. Like his favourite colour or fruit. It was a rather odd exchange.

But it wasn't too long after their discussion began that Tsuna felt his lids grow heavy and his brain turn to mush as he rest his head against the blondes shoulder, closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Screw it! I did it! There it is! I hope you're happy because it is 3AM and I intended to go to sleep an hour ago.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I think we've all gathered by now I update pretty slowly so let's just get on with the story. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: **La di da di da don't own katekyo hitman reborn.

* * *

><p>Lambo pressed his way forward through the shrubbery. It was cold and dark and he felt tired and weak, he'd been walking for too long in his childish form and it was all too much for him to handle. He stopped and sat down.<p>

"Tsuna!" he cried, half expecting the brunet to appear and pick him up, take him somewhere safe and warm and make everything better. Because that's what Tsuna did, he made everything better.

"Tsuna!" he cried again, his voice breaking as he began to cry. He just wanted his family back, he didn't care about the time change or the famiglia that kidnapped him, Lambo just wanted comfort...and Tsuna.

"Tsuna!" he sobbed one last time before curled up into a ball, closing his eyes. He felt like a child again, a REAL child. He was overly emotional and constantly tired yet at the same time he had so much energy to burn. It was so troublesome.

A sudden mist drifted over the unsuspecting infant as a turnip haired man drew closer to the traumatized Lightning guardian.

"Nu fu fu, what do we have here?" Daemon Spade said, "A few straws short of a haystack aren't we? Screaming in the middle of a battlefield."

Lambo's eyes snapped open as he bolted upright. "Who are you?-!" he exclaimed.

"Calm down, I believe I can...assist you. Are you part of a group of teens?" Daemon asked.

Lambo's eyes lit up, "Yes!"

"Well then I believe you should come with me," he replied.

Lambo raised his arms to Daemon. "What?" the turnip haired man questioned as Lambo stared expectantly at him.

"Pick me up," the Lightening guardian stated.

"I am not picking up some unruly naked child," Daemon scoffed, a disgusted look upon his pale face.

"Then we're not going anywhere," Lambo said, staring down a man that was more than five feet taller than himself.

Daemon's lip curled up as he unceremoniously picked Lambo up from under the armpits and held him at arm's length.

"Child, you repel me in ways I just can't explain," Daemon elaborated.

"And you look like a turnip!" Lambo replied happily. He would see Tsuna again soon, he was going to be back with his family and they could rescue Ryohei together. Everything was going to turn out just fine.

* * *

><p>Tsuna awoke to the feeling of light breath brushing against his ear, he rolled over before freezing in shock as he took in the site of the pale blonde man from last night sleeping in his bed. He blinked once. Twice.<p>

"What are you doing?-!" he exclaimed.

The blonde's eyes immediately opened, shooting him and icy glare. He then proceeded to clamp his hand over Tsuna's mouth. The Tenth Vongola boss was about to start struggling but Alaude whispered sickeningly sweet into his ear, "Try anything and I'll rip out your innards, scoop out your eyeballs and feed the rest of you to a pack of wild dogs. Now go back to sleep."

Tsuna nodded meekly. This man was even scarier than Hibari! Before Hibari realized he liked Tsuna and decided to become somewhat of a stalker...

Alaude then moved his hand and promptly fell back asleep; leaving a distressed, entirely awake Tsuna, alone. The brunet sighed before closing his eyes and attempting to drift off... it was impossible! He was far too awake and wanted to get up and have breakfast and put some real clothes on!

Subsequently just when Tsuna was about to escape the confines of the blanket surrounding him and make a run for the door before the blonde could murder him said door was flung open and in strode Giotto, accompanied by Tsuna's companions. "Time to wake up~" Giotto said in a sing song voice. Tsuna shifted awkwardly under the covers. Oh dear, this certainly didn't bode well.

Alaude rose up from the bed like a satanic zombie, "Giiiooootttoooo, I'lllll killlll youuu," he groaned.

Giotto was slightly taken aback, "Alaude, what are you doing here?"

'So that's what his name was, Alaude' Tsuna thought, pretending to be asleep. He did not want to get involved in this. At all.

"I'llllll skkkiiiinnnn yoooooouuu," he grumbled, stumbling out of bed.

Gokudera's eyes darted about the room, "where's Tsuna?" he asked.

A crop of brunet hair rose up from underneath the blankets, "Ummmm, hi," Tsuna said with a smile, waving lightly.

"Indecent!" Giotto screeched, aghast, "Alaude, how could you?-!"

Alaude tried to shake himself out of his sleep addled stupor. "You idiot, I didn't touch the kid. I merely needed satisfactory residence for the night."

"You have a room!" Giotto scoffed.

"On the other side of the building. I needed residence _immediately_."

Hibari rushed forward, grabbing the light blonde man's collar. "You better not have done anything to Tsuna," he growled.

Alaude laughed. "The little kitten's showing its teeth, how sweet" he mocked with a sneer.

"Alaude, back down. You're not yourself in the mornings, especially after a mission," Giotto said.

"I am quite myself, I assure you of that, Giotto," Alaude cajoled, turning back to Hibari with a wicked smile.

Alaude raised his hand, preparing to strike at the teen who had challenged him. At the precise moment Alaude's hand was about to impact with Hibari's face -not that the ebony haired cloud guardian wouldn't have dodged the blow- Daemon Spade burst into the room screeching.

"SOMEONE TAKE THIS THING OFF ME!" he screamed, thrusting an entirely naked Lambo towards the group.

"Lambo!" the time travellers exclaimed in unison.

"Wait...you know that kid?" Giotto said, confused. These kids just kept appearing.

Lambo began to tear up before letting out a wail, "Tsuna! Tsuna, Ryohei's- Ryohei's been!"

The brunet rushed over to the infant, taking him off Daemon, who let out a relieved sigh, cradling the infant in this arms. "Shhhhh, calm down and tell me what's happening Lambo."

"Ryohei's been kidnapped!" Lambo sobbed.

There was a sharp intake of breath. "Where is he? Do you know?" Reborn asked.

"I d-do, I can could s-show you the w-way there," Lambo replied.

"Then we're going immediately," Tsuna said.

"Hold up a second!" Giotto exclaimed, "you can't expect us to let you go off into the forest to 'rescue' your friend."

"This is none of your concern," Mukuro scoffed.

Then all of a sudden the room was laced with tension. Giotto was not going to let them leave, he felt he had duty of care and therefore had to keep them safe. The blonde Vongola boss had no idea what they were capable of or how they could take care of themselves. Even the fact that they were ten years older than they looked was missing from his knowledge.

"Please Giotto," Tsuna begged, giving the Vongola boss his best puppy eyes.

Giotto's will visibly crumbled but did not subside entirely. "No, it's way too dangerous," he said firmly.

The 10th generation Vongola all shared looks with each other before rushing out the door. Tsuna pawning Lambo off to Enma, who was one of the only people who didn't seem to mind taking care of him. From behind them they could hear Giotto curse before the 'thump, thump' of several footsteps following them.

If Alaude, Giotto and Daemon thought it was going to be an easy chase they were in a for a surprise. The teens were deadly fast. Tsuna lead the pack, winding down the endless twists and turns, assured that the way he was going was the right way.

"Stop!" Daemon exclaimed, hot on their tail. The teens might be fast but they were in the fucking mafia, they'd done their fair share of running and chasing.

Finally the group reached the exit and Tsuna grabbed one of the door handles, attempting to wrench it open. However it wouldn't budge. "It's locked!" Tsuna exclaimed, frustrated.

The three adults soon caught up with the group of rebellious teenagers. "Now, let's all calm down," Giotto soothed.

Tsuna cleared his throat before saying in a sweet, calm tone, "How about no. Reborn, break it down."

The three adult almost laughed. Almost. The doors were huge, locked and built to withstand a two hundred pound man slamming into it. There was no way the black haired teenager could bust it open.

Next thing you know they were down one door and eight captives. "What the hell?-!" Giotto cried.

"They...broke the door," Daemon stated oh-so-eloquently.

Giotto steeled himself. "We need to move, now. Daemon, follow them and send out your illusions to call everyone back. When you find out where the base is send us the location. We're launching an attack on the enemy base _immediately_."

"Yes boss," Daemon replied, drifting into the shadows and disappearing.

"I hate when he does that," Alaude grumbled.

Twenty minutes later the group of time travellers were outside the Vongola's enemy base, formulating an attack scheme. They couldn't just rush in there, all power and no plan. Lambo couldn't even directly remember where the prison was; he said he was to frightened by the terrifying man chasing him to pay attention to his surroundings.

"Okay so, while Yamamoto, Gokudera, Enma and Hibari create a ruckus out the front, Me, Mukuro, Reborn and Lambo will sneak around the back, get into the prison, rescue Ryohei and get out. Simple as that," Tsuna instructed.

"Yes boss!" they agreed in unison.

"Box weapons _are not permitted_, no one has any idea what they are and they won't be invented for centuries so it's best to keep them a secret. Flames can be used only if you deem them necessary. Right now it's basic weapons and basic fighting, understood?"

"Yes!"

"Then let's go," Tsuna said with a smile.

* * *

><p>As the first generation Vongola gathered in the main meeting hall, anxiously awaiting news from Daemon, Knuckle took it upon himself to ask a very important question. "Why the sudden change of heart?" he asked, "I thought you wanted to wait and plan boss."<p>

Giotto sighed. "As many of you don't know a situation has arisen in which seven teens and a toddler have been found wandering around near here. They claim to have no affiliation to the mafia...or at least they haven't directly said they're part of any mafia group, so we took them in and gave them residence. They have now broken out and are on their way to rescue their friend who has been taken by our enemies. This is highly dangerous for them and taking down the enemy base will be dangerous for us as well. However it must be done."

"Seems troublesome," Lampo said, lounging back in his chair.

"You know you're coming to Lampo, we need all the man power we can get," Giotto said, "plus, your father encouraged me to bring you into situations like this. One day you'll have to take the Bovino family and when that day comes you have to be prepared."

Lampo rolled his eyes. "The old man says a lot of things."

Giotto opened his mouth to say something before noticing an Elanora's falcon perched on the window. That sneaky little shit. Eleanor was an ally of theirs that Daemon had a particular inclination towards. However Giotto didn't think he was Eleanor's type, the mist guardian was...missing some things she searched for in a partner and had too much of other_ things_.

He opened the window, allowing the falcon access to Alaude's manor. The bird flew over and perched itself in the middle of the long table they were seated at, opening its mouth and projecting several image's that showed the route to their enemies lair.

"Excellent, Daemon. Meet us half way there," Giotto said to the Illusionary falcon before turning back to his guardians, picking up his mantle and draping it over his shoulders. "Well let's get going then."

* * *

><p>The first generation Vongola rushed onto the scene, mouths agape as they stare at the destruction that lay before them. "What happened here?" Asari said in awe.<p>

"I don't know but be on the lookout, whatever or whoever did this can't be too friendly."

There was a rustling in the bushes and the group abruptly turned, brandishing their weapons at the spot where the noise was coming from.

A brunet with a pretty face suddenly appeared from within the patch of greenery. "Thank god you're here!" he exclaimed, running up to Giotto, "we were so lost and we didn't know what was happening and when we got here the place was like this, so we went in and got Ryohei out, he was fine, but I think his fist might be broken and-"

"Tsuna!" Giotto yelled, stopping the brunet's fast-paced wave of words, "calm down, it's okay. Now, do you know who did this?"

The brunet shook his head. "Where are the rest of you?" Giotto questioned.

Tsuna turned his head, looking anxiously at a patch of bushes. "It's alright, you can come out now," Giotto said smoothly.

Then slowly the rest of the group came out from hiding. "I take it that's Ryohei then," Alaude said, pointing to the pale teen, sounding awfully bored. The blonde had expected a fight and was severely disappointed that someone else had got in first. They should have moved earlier, taken down the enemy while they were setting up base. Instead those insects set up a hive near their home, flying around and stinging the Vongola where they could. Though by the looks of it their stingers had been cut off and Alaude just hoped those pesky insects didn't grow new ones.

"Yes," Reborn replied, "he's also in need of medical treatment, he injured his fist and I suspect he's dehydrated."

"Allow me to tend to him," Knuckle said, going over to Ryohei and gently healing him with sun flames. The teens had to pretend they were genuinely surprised that there were flamed coming out of someone's hand.

"Wha-" Yamamoto questioned.

"-We'll explain later," Giotto interrupted.

"Speaking of things that need explaining later...why do Knuckle and that Ryohei kid look so much like each other?" Lampo said sceptically.

They all froze. "Knuckle, what in the hell did you get up to before you became a priest?!" G exclaimed.

"I-no I never did anything like that! Rather, why do you and that silver haired kid look so much alike, huh?" Knuckle retorted, releasing his sun flames and Ryohei's now healed hand.

G and Gokudera shared a look, "I look nothing like him!" they shrieked in unison.

It was like a sudden light had been lifted from their eyes and the group saw the drastic similarities between them and the teens in front of them. Sure, there was plenty of things different, but there was a frankly creepy amount of things that were the same or extremely similar.

Reborn sat back smugly. It was nice being him, he didn't have any past doppelganger for the group to link him to.

"Just who the hell are you guys?!" G bellowed.

"What? We're not anyone," Enma said.

"Shut up Cozart impersonator!" Daemon said.

Enma shied away from the first gen mist guardian. He'd never get used to him, not after all the trouble they'd been through fighting him in the future. 'Hanging out' with Daemon simply didn't sit well with him. Though he supposed it was just him, the rest of the group seemed to move on pretty quick from what happened. But not Enma. It was his family Daemon infiltrated, his family that was damaged the most and Enma just couldn't play buddy-buddy with a snake in the grass.

"Look, I think everyone's taking this a little too far. We're not your illegitimate children, we're not some sort of lab clones, this isn't sorcery. We merely share a fair few similarities," Tsuna stated.

"He speaks reason!" Asari exclaimed.

"Burn the reasonable witch!" G cried.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah well, I hope you enjoyed dears. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I just realized I've updated this fic twice in a little under a year! I really need to get my act together.**

* * *

><p><em>Twerk; The rhythmic gyrating of the lower fleshy extremities in a lascivious manner with the intent to elicit sexual arousal or laughter in ones intended audience.<em>

* * *

><p>"Alright, alright, everyone quiet down. Let's just get back to the house and discuss things there," Giotto commanded.<p>

Giotto's order couldn't even be heard over the calamity of voices screaming out for an answer to the madness that was currently occuring. The first generation were confused and slightly frightened and the tenth generation just had to protect their secret. There was no telling what effect them finding out who they really were would have on the future...and even if they did tell the first gen guardians the truth they might just think they were absolutely bonkers.

Spontaneously a voice rang out over the noise, "QUIET!"

The voice held power and strength and for about thirty seconds everything was silent as Giotto donned a triumphant smirk. Then as quickly as it stopped the shouting started again.

At this point Tsuna was getting starting to get a headache. Which made him ireful. Which caused him to walk out in front of the two groups, deathly calm and filled with killing intent. Which in turn silenced them as he spoke speak in a quiet, bitter sweet voice. "I think it's time for us all to sit down and have a proper talk."

Like naughty children the two group bashfully sat down in a circle and awaited orders.

"Who wants to speak first?" Tsuna asked.

Immediately every hand shot up into the air.

"Enma, would you like to start us off?"

"Yes, Tsuna-sensei. I mean, senpai. I mean Tsuna," Enma stammered.

"Just get on with it," Gokudera said, annoyed.

"Well I just wanted to say that this is all a huge waste of time and we should all go back to worrying about more pressing matters."

"He doth raise a somewhat reasonable point," Asari said.

"Ewww get your reason away from me," Lampo proclaimed.

Tsuna sighed. They might be from a different era but one thing never changed. The guardians stupidity.

"Everyone, we should all go home, have some nice afternoon tea and chat about this," Giotto said. He was mentally exhausted and it was starting to get cold and all he wanted to do was go home.

The group begrudgingly obliged. It was a slow trek back to the Vongola manor but they arrived before the sun began to set which was a relief, if only a little one.

"Now, let's get this discussion underway," Giotto declared.

After much deliberation on both parts it was decided that the tenth generation Vongola were not aliens, shape shifters or anything of the sort. It was a mere coincidence that they all shared a few physical traits with the first gen. And, as it just so happened, this argument ran well into the night and both parties dragged themselves off to bed at a shockingly late hour.

* * *

><p>Tsuna lay in bed, content with the events that had transpired. Ryohei was safe, Lambo was safe. Everyone was safe.<p>

As he snuggled into the sheets, aware of how gross he felt after having not been able to shower or change clothes in some time he heard the slight creak of the door and the lightest footfalls he'd ever perceived slowly creeping towards him.

"Hello Reborn," Tsuna said with a smirk, shimmying himself out from under the blankets and rising to face the intruder.

"Hi Tsuna," he replied with a grin, taking off his hat and hanging it on the brunette's cupboard, releasing a sloped mountain of black spikes.

The only other room's occupant rose from the bed to meet with this denizen of the night, standing before his tutor. "What brings you here at this time of night?"

"I want you to do something for me," Reborn purred.

Tsuna placed his hands on the taller males chest, rubbing up and along until his arms curled around his tutor shoulders, forcing the brunette to rise up on his tip toes.

Reborn leaned in, whispering in his ear, "I want you to twerk for me."

Tsuna blinked. Once. Twice. Did he really just hear...?

"What!" he exclaimed, violently jerking away from his tutor.

"Please, Tsuna, it arouses me."

He had no clue how to react. He's heard of plenty of fetishes but this was an entirely new and...interesting one. Why couldn't Reborn be into something normal? Like BDSM or role-play.

"Okay," Tsuna said hesitantly, "Well what do you want me to do?"

Reborn settled himself on the bed. "Twerk right here, in front of me."

Tsuna blushed, he'd never done anything like this before. He'd never even twerked in front of anyone. But there was a time and a place for everything and right here, right now, was the time for twerking.

He turned his posterior to Reborn, both mentally and physically preparing himself for what he was about to do. He started slow, gradually building up into a full twerk. He twerked as hard as he could twerk and it was exhausting and slightly degrading but when he heard Reborn moaned and call out his name he twerked as if there were no tomorrow.

"Tsuna, twerk against my erection," Reborn growled.

The brunette backed up his twerk till he was twerking hard against Reborn's stiff length.

"Tsuna," Reborn groaned, "Tsuna I'm coming."

Something slick and wet covered his backside and Tsuna collapsed against the floor. That had been the best twerk of his life.

"You have the twerk gods within you Tsuna," Reborn panted.

The brunette was too tired to answer back and discarded his ruined shirt before crawling into bed. Reborn kissed Tsuna on the forehead, thanking him for the experience before returning to his own room. He was intensely satisfied and craved for little more than a warm bed.

The next morning when Tsuna awoke his ass hurt. Twerking was harder than he thought. He rolled out of bed, in nothing more than his boxers and glanced around for some clothes. The only usable item of attire he owned was apparently ruined. With nothing else to wear he slipped on his too-big-pants, holding them up at the waist, and went to go find his guardians.

The brunette found them assembled downstairs, all dressed and ready in new clothes. "What's this? Everyone but me is looking all nice."

"Giotto arranged for some clothes to be brought up from the village and we just sorted through them till we found some that fit," Yamamoto explained.

"And where is this miraculous box of clothing?" Tsuna questioned.

More than half the group was hesitant to tell him. They all got to check him out way better while he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Gokudera rolled his eyes. "They're behind the chair."

Tsuna flashed his storm guardian a smile. "Thanks Gokudera."

After sorting through various things that were too big and a couple that were too small Tsuna found a nice pair of brown pants, a starch white top and brown button up vest; which he quickly put on, discarding his now useless adult pants.

"I feel so much better now," Tsuna sighed.

"Don't we all," Ryohei commented.

"Speaking of better, how are you now, Ryohei?"

"I'm fine now, thanks for asking, Tsuna."

Gokudera arose, relenting his seat on the couch to Tsuna as the group set about making plans for the future. They were all still really lost and had no clue what to do. The only thing they _could _do was wait around until something happened, like Spanner finding out how to get them all back to the time they were supposed to be in, or the Goddamn Bazooka showing up.

"I could really go for some pancakes right about now," Tsuna said, noticing how hungry he was. With all the chaos that was happening yesterday he couldn't even remember if he'd eaten anything.

Giotto suddenly sidled into the room. "I can help with that," he said with a smile.

Daemon, who was trailing behind the 1st Vongola boss, appeared livid. "He gets pancakes and _I_ don't?! You said 'there's no way in hell I'm making the cooks go to that much effort for you to eat some stinkin' flat bread things'. But if the _captive_ wants some pancakes then he gets them _immediately_."

"Stop being such a drama queen," Giotto said, scowling.

Seeing the trouble it was causing Tsuna interjected, "It's fine if pancakes aren't available, I really just want food."

"If it is pancaked you want, it is pancakes you shall have," Giotto said fiercely.

Twenty minutes later Daemon and Giotto were engaged in a fierce battle of words and fists as Tsuna sat at the table, happily munching away on his breakfast of pancakes and fruit. The fruit was especially important because it was the only nutritional thing on the table.

"I miss two minute noodles," Yamamoto sighed, "it's so much easier when you don't have to wait so long for things to be prepared."

A figure that had been leaning against the door frame, unnoticed, for the past five minutes decided to speak up. "What are these 'two minute noodles' you speak of? Noodles take more than two minutes to prepare."

"Asari!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Yes, that is my name."

Tsuna smiled innocently at the first gen rain guardian, kicking Yamamoto under the table, "It's nothing, it's just something Yamamoto wishes were real."

Asari's eyes narrowed suspiciously. There was definitely something they were hiding. Something big. He grinned back. "Ahahaha, would that not be very convenient indeed."

Like first generation rain guardian, like tenth generation guardian. If they didn't understand something they'd brush it off. However they wouldn't forget it.

Giotto once again entered the room, brushing dirt off his suit, a smile set firmly on his face. "Now, what say we venture into town today everyone?"

The time travellers perked up. Town. As in a real Italian town, untouched by technology and consumerism. This would be fun.

"Sure!" they exclaimed in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it isn't very long. I assure you the next chapter will be longer.<strong>


End file.
